Madness in the Black
by fangirl.com
Summary: Hermione has been chosen to head up a brand new department at the Ministry. With this honour comes pressure she doesn't think she can handle - but with her best friend Draco around, anythings possible right?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Future surprises**

Hermione Granger looked over at her partner. His blonde hair was slicked back against his head and while his mouth wasn't smiling, his eyes shone with the intensity of what they had achieved.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, the council has come to a decision regarding your crimes against humanity and how you are to be punished for the atrocities you have committed," Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister for Magic, thundered in his voice that made even the brightest witch of her age shudder.

To her left Hermione could see the haughty profile of the Death Eater and noted the way the older witch lifted her head in defiance, her eyes spitting contempt for the proceedings.

"You are sentenced to a life in Azkaban with chance for parole discussed in the very distant future." The Minister for Magic lowered his gaze at the defiant witch. "Good luck with your old friends Madame Lestrange, they have been waiting anxiously for your return." Kingsley hammered the gavel before him and the courtroom erupted into loud cheering.

In the pandemonium that had erupted, the partners turned to see the dark witch watching them, her expression blank, her eyes murderous.

"Goodbye children. I will see you soon," Bellatrix growled at the partners, her tone dripping with malice and promise. Without a further word, the dark witch, the woman who had tormented the wizarding world as second in command to Voldemort for nearly half a century, Draco Malfoy's aunt and Hermione Grangers own personal bogeyman, turned on her heel and with her trademark cackle stalked out of the courtroom.

The partners looked at one another and while celebrating their victory, both knew that they hadn't seen the last of the dark woman.

It was six years after the second wizarding war, and Draco and Hermione were standing in Kingsley Shacklebolt's office, much the same way they had when they had been introduced as partners. Despite the trepidation both had felt at the partnership, both knew from their year as Head Girl and Head Boy that they worked well together and could at least be civil to one another. The irony was lost on neither as they took their seats opposite Kingsley and waited for his attention both thinking back to the day their journey together had begun. Malfoy winked at Hermione who smiled back as Kingsley cleared his throat and put down the folder he had been reading.

"As you both know, your services have been invaluable to the Ministry." Kingsley was not one to waste words, a fact that often had Draco smirking when it came to the man needing to sweet talk investors. "But the time has come for you two to be split up. As well as you work together, your efforts and talents are wasted in a sense when the two of you are combined. So, I have called you in here today to discuss your futures." His words hit a stunned silence as the partners gaped at each other. They had become accustomed to seeing one another every day and had become as close as Hermione had been to Ron and Harry during their months on the run.

Draco cleared his throat. "Sir, I don't know if that's a good idea. Hermione and I are two sides of the same coin when it comes to work and many cases we've pulled off have been thorough team work. I think I speak for both of us when I say we would be hard pressed to find better partners." Hermione nodded her agreement emphatically.

"We're not even entirely sure whether we have caught all the remaining Death Eaters yet!" Hermione added.

"Just last week we were made aware of some disturbing disappearances. Potter has been keeping us updated but as far as the Aurors are aware, of the five disappearances four were muggle-borns.

Kingsley held up a hand to stop Draco.

"I am aware of the situation Mr Malfoy. Mr Potter and I have been corresponding on this and I am personally keeping a close eye on the situation. But until the Aurors find out who is behind these disappearances, we can not assume they are Death Eaters. For all we know, these muggle-borns have decided that the wizarding world is not for them."

"That is a very naive view Minister," Draco said coldly. Hermione kicked him underneath the table.

"Mr Malfoy you will do well to remember to whom you are speaking. Now I do believe we were discussing your futures. I am well aware of the way in which the two of you work together and while I am most grateful to the two of you for the invaluable work you have done, helping bring stability to the new world in which we find ourselves, the time has come to challenge you further." The friends looked to one another dubiously, but nodded to show that they would hear their boss out – he was, after all, the minister.

"Mister Malfoy, your work has been invaluable and I would be hard pressed to find someone of your calibre to take over from you and Miss Granger. However, you have a natural instinct to teach and lead and so I am offering you the position of Head of the Department of Justice and Law Enforcement. In this role you would continue to take on the trickier cases but you would also be teaching new, fresh wizards to do what you and Miss Granger naturally did – get the bad guys what they deserved." A smile pulled at the corner of Kingsley's mouth as Draco's jaw dropped and he looked to Hermione for her opinion.

"Minister…this is an incredible offer…" he trailed off, not knowing what else to say. It was everything Draco had ever wanted – a job he loved that would make his family proud. Before he could string a sentence together however, Kingsley held up a hand.

"I will be awaiting your verdict by tomorrow afternoon," the minister smiled at the young man who simply nodded and wiped his face of emotion as he had been taught to do from a young age. Kingsley turned to the young witch who sat beside her partner beaming like a proud mother would at her child who had just taken his first steps.

"Miss Granger, once, many years ago I remember hearing you say you wanted to make a difference to the wizarding community; you wanted to bring about reform and make the future a brighter place. In the same breath however I can assure you that fighting for the rights of magical beasts would eventually bore you to tears." The minister noticed the young witch's slightly sad smile as she remembered the conversation she had had with Tonks shortly before her death in the second wizarding battle. "In any event, I have realized that someone as talented as yourself would need a real challenge to keep her busy and I think the council and I have come to a conclusion." He took a breath.

"The council and I have decided that while many of the witches and wizards there are there for good reason, Azkaban is truly an inhumane place and we are no better than the Death Eaters should we continue treating them the way we always have – with terror- and madness- inducing cold heartedness. So, we have decided to compile a team to rehabilitate those Death Eaters deemed stable enough until they are ready to once again live in society by themselves without the public needing to fear for their safety from them. And we want you to head the newly created department and be the first case worker. You will be allowed to pick the candidate from a list compiled by the council, you will be allowed to pick the team you wish to have working with you and you will be in charge of the rehabilitation program itself. We as a council have decided on a few basic guidelines but the rest will be entirely up to you. You have free reign in all aspects of this project." Kingsley fell silent and allowed his words to sink in. The young witch had schooled her features to remain impassive but Kingsley could see the cogs in her mind working overtime. Hermione glanced at Malfoy who smiled at her. The sat staring at one another for a moment before both turned to the Minister of Magic.

"We'll do it," the unlikely pair said in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Lists**

"I can't believe that after all this time we both got everything we wanted," Draco murmured as he stroked the top of Hermione's head as she lay nestled against his shoulder later that evening. After going over the specifics with Kingsley all afternoon, the partners had gone to Hermione's home where they often ended up during their cases, on the nights when they poured over files of atrocities they would be using in court. Hermione had cooked them dinner and they had curled up on the couch in front of the balcony which overlooked the muggle village Hermione had chosen to live in. While he had most certainly come to accept Hermione's muggle ancestry, Draco himself had refused to settle anywhere but Diagon Alley. He felt safer surrounded by magic than he would surrounded by muggles – or so he had told Hermione the day she had bought her flat.

After all the years of feeling completely alone, Draco had finally found within Hermione, that companion that he had never had. Crabbe and Goyle, even Pansy and Daphne had been friends of his at school, but none of them had cared the way that Hermione did, and as soon as Draco had started taking on the families that had fought on Voldemort's side during the war, he had found himself even more friendless than before.

Hermione however had changed that.

"Not everything," Hermione murmured after a moment, thinking of the red head she had loved and lost to a Death Eater named Rabastan Lestrange.

Draco felt the familiar tug of guilt and jealousy at the thought of the third part of the Golden Trio. Draco had never liked Ron much but still felt a sense of sorrow for Hermione's loss. Draco slipped his arm around her waist and hugged her to him.

"Not everything," he agreed kissing the top of her head gently. When he was like this, sweet and caring, Hermione could almost forget the arrogant git he usually was – she knew that that was a façade he had learnt growing up. But Draco refused to let anyone closer than he had let Hermione and she knew it would stay that way.

Their comfortable silence was broken by a tapping on the window and the partners looked up to find a pitch black owl sitting on the window sill. Draco opened the window, fed the owl a treat and sent it on its way. He handed Hermione the letter. She opened it and began reading as he moved to pour them each a cup of coffee. Glancing at his watch he saw it was nearly midnight.

"Granger, I think it's time I get myself home," he said walking back into the living room. Her tight shoulders told him the letter wasn't one with good tidings.

"Hermione what is it?" he said dropping to his knees in front of her, looking up at her with concern shining from his grey eyes.

"It's the list from the council," she said looking up at him. His eyes hardened and his mouth became a thin line of worry etched across his face.

"Who's on it?" he asked, dreading the answer.

"Everyone we ever put away. Including Rabastan and Knott and all the rest of the Death Eaters." She stopped, looked into his eyes and said, "Bellatrix is on here."

They looked at each other for a long while. Finally Draco sighed.

"I suppose everyone deserves a second chance," he murmured repeating the words of the man he had once tried to murder – Albus Dumbledore. "I got one so I suppose we can't deny these cretins the same thing." He rubbed a hand wearily over his face. Hermione remained silent. Draco was one thing; deep down he had just been a scared boy who had made all the wrong choices in the hopes of bringing honour to his family again. These demons on the list she held in her hand were another story entirely. How would she ever be able to rehabilitate a known madwoman like Bellatrix Lestrange? Draco kissed her cheek goodbye and disapparated with a pop.

A little later Hermione slipped between her sheets, her mind still processing the names she had received. It was true what Draco had said: everyone deserved a second chance. But who would be the first to receive this gift of life? Hermione fell into a troubled sleep, her dreams filled with faces and screams and accusations. The face that stood out the most harshly however was one Bellatrix Lestrange. Her pale skin contrasted starkly with the raven locks that fell to her waist. Her wicked grin revealed rotten teeth and the tongue that flicked over her lips reminded Hermione of a serpent waiting to strike its prey. In her dreams Bellatrix stood taller than the others, her chin raised in defiance and her eyes filled with disgust for Hermione. She stalked around Hermione on a track only she could see, with each step she came closer until she was right in Hermione's face and she could smell her rotting breath. Suddenly Hermione's arm was on fire as the witch's blade carved letters into her pale delicate skin. Hermione screamed as she heard the witches growl in her ear, "I will see you soon".


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Madness of the Mind**

"Have you decided on a convict yet?" Kingsley asked Hermione a few days later. The witch had been busy putting a program together while avoiding the job of actually choosing a candidate. Her dreams had become tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange ever since receiving the list and it had gotten to the point where Hermione was sleeping only when she couldn't physically stay awake any longer. The moment she dropped into unconsciousness however, Bellatrix was there tormenting her, carving the shameful word into her arm, the word that still remained there despite everything the young witch had done to try and remove it. Draco had found her in tears in her office earlier that morning and she had spilled her pain and worry onto his shoulder as he held her to him, trying to calm her down while inwardly swearing at Kingsley for putting this weight onto her shoulders.

"Maybe this is what you need?" he had suggested after she had stopped crying. She looked at him curiously so he continued. "Maybe by rehabilitating her you might be able to move on from what she did to you." Draco stroked the forearm where Bellatrix's blade had etched the word "mudblood" into Hermione's skin, scarring it forever. Hermione heard the sense in his words. If she could somehow find a way to forgive the woman maybe she could help her atone for what she had done. A dark thought entered her mind.

"Draco, she's completely mad…what makes any of us think she actually wants to do this?" Draco looked into the chocolate brown eyes of his best friend and couldn't find the answer she needed.

_**In Azkaban**_

"Misses Lestrange I have - " the Auror began, but was cut off by the hiss of the dark woman stalking her cell.

"It's Black now fool," she spat at the Auror who stepped back from the venom in her voice and out of range of her fingernails. Even with the witch behind bars, she had managed to do damage to a number of guards who had thought it a good idea to provoke her. The Auror remembered when they had brought her in, how she had kicked and screamed and scratched at them all – a wild animal being forced into a cage. He knew now that getting too close was not the best idea.

"Miss Black. I have been sent to inform you of an opportunity that could be coming your way." The witch didn't look at him but neither did she interrupt, so the young man continued before she could lose interest. "The ministry has begun a rehabilitation program for …persons such as yourself. Persons with the right to a second chance despite the sins they may have committed in the past, under the Dark Lord. You will be removed from Azkaban, set up in a safe house along with a case worker and trainer and you will follow a strict programme set up by the head of this brand new department." The young Auror sounded increasingly excited as he spoke about this programme, and Bellatrix recognised a hungry look in his eyes – one that she had seen in the mirror countless times. Irritation at him flashed through her and she rushed the bars screaming expletives at the young auror. To her surprise he didn't move, he simply stared down at her, an interested look in his blue eyes. This only maddened Bellatrix who spat at him again. This time he moved, a disgusted look spreading across his features. She cackled and turned her back on the arrogant young man.

"And who pray tell is in charge of this soon to be circus?" she growled darkly, baring her teeth at the madness she could feel threatening to take over her. She turned to look at the Auror again before she lost too much focus.

"Hermione Granger, Miss Black," he replied smiling smugly at the raven haired witch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Revenge is a dish best served cold**

On top of making her lead case worker and head of the new department, Hermione had also been placed in charge of reforming Azkaban, the wizarding prison. To begin with she had ordered the removal of the dementors and the appointment of regular Aurors as guards. Next she instated a mandatory health and dental exam, and armed her healers with the medication they would need for dealing with the years of neglect. Shortly after the health and dental examinations started taking place, Hermione received word of a convict actually biting the dental professional sent to help her. She was not surprised to discover it had been Bellatrix Lestrange doing the biting and sent the order for her to be sedated so that the dentist could take a proper look and repair what needed repairing. For all her wealth and aristocratic lineage Bellatrix did not seem to care for her physical health, as Hermione discovered upon reading her report. Her body was marred by scars, many of her teeth were rotting and she was far too skinny. Hermione frowned. Her candidates couldn't be half dead when she received them. Upon working through the files of all the others who had been on the first list she had received, she discovered that most of the inmates were in the same physical state, if not worse. _If the Prophet got wind of how badly treated the prisoners are, _she mused to herself as she flicked through all the folders finally landing once again on Bellatrix Lestrange's. On the folder itself was a picture of the mad woman. Her dark eyes were framed by the longest eyelashes Hermione had ever seen and even after being imprisoned for months, her eyes still screamed contempt. Her nose while obviously aristocratic was lifted in the air as if she could smell something bad. The longer Hermione looked at the photo, the more she had to admit that Bellatrix, despite her madness, was still an incredibly attractive woman. Hermione realised that the photo was smirking up at her and for one moment Hermione felt guilty for looking. The face cackled silently and Hermione scowled at her.

"This is my job," she spat at the photograph and while Bellatrix didn't respond she continued to cackle evilly.

In a state of last minute hurry, Hermione made a visit to the wizard prison so that she could check into her reforms, as well as maybe finally make her decision. She entered the prison and felt a chill run down her spine. Despite there being Aurors all around, Hermione felt exposed without Draco or Harry at her side – she had after all helped put away nearly every wizard and witch in this prison.

"Ah Miss Granger, I presume?" Hermione turned to see a young Auror approaching her. He was lean but had a certain hardness she couldn't place. His jaw was strong and there was a light dusting of stubble across it. His once close cropped golden blonde hair had been allowed to grow in the years since she had seen him and it fell in messy disarray around his face. Hermione felt her heart skip a beat as this Adonis-like creature stepped closer and she realised who he was. Gabriel Clearwater had been a year below her at Hogwarts and was the younger brother of Penelope Clearwater, a Ravenclaw Ron's older brother Percy had once dated. While Penelope had been in Ravenclaw, Hermione seemed to remember Gabriel being sorted into Slytherin. It wasn't uncommon for siblings to be sorted into different houses, nor was it uncommon for there to be good people in Slytherin. Hermione was surprised to see the once scrawny wizard had filled out during his years as an Auror and his blue eyes held a certain mischievous sparkle. His face split into an arrogant smile at the look of surprise on Hermione's face.

"You are correct milady – I have been made Deputy Chief Warden here in hell." He grinned happily and Hermione felt a blush creep across her face – he really was rather good looking.

"Well done Mister Clearwater! That's truly incredible. Absolutely brilliant," she returned his smile.

"Please call me Gabriel," he replied in a voice like melted honey and Hermione couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine. When he spoke, he had a peculiar habit of rolling his "R's" and Hermione couldn't help notice it every time. Gabriel was humorous and exuberant and Hermione felt herself loosening up as the two walked the corridors to the section her candidates were kept in. As they reached the door, Gabriel put a hand on her arm to stop her. She faced him quizzically.

"I just want to warn you that these are incredibly dangerous people, many of whom you yourself have put away in the past. I'll be standing by your side the entire time but I need you to do exactly as I say if the need arises. Am I understood?" His mischievous smile was gone in that moment and was replaced by a serious professional look. Hermione decided she preferred the latter. Shaking her head to clear it of her inappropriate thoughts, Hermione nodded her agreement and Gabriel opened the door.

The first prisoner they met with was Carter Knott, a young ex-Death Eater whom they had sentenced in their first year of work. After the years in the wizarding prison, Knott was a shell of the spitting, defiant man he had once been. His skin pulled tight over his bones so much so that it looked as if they would poke straight through if he had to move. His eyes had lost their contemptuous shine and had been replaced with a dead look. Upon Hermione's explanation of why she had come to visit him, the man had stared at her blankly and she knew that it was hopeless; he would not be the one.

Next was Vincent Crabbe Sr., father to the Crabbe who had been Draco's henchman in their years at Hogwarts. He was on the skinny side and had lost some of his aristocratic habits but upon hearing who he was talking to, he went into a rage that had Hermione running for the door and Gabriel putting him in a Full Body Bind.

"I don't think he'll be joining the program," Hermione commented wryly as the pair moved on down the passage.

"What are you doing this for Hermione?" Gabriel asked as they took a break after a particularly nasty incident with one Rabastan Lestrange, who had promised in a completely calm, level headed voice, that he would rather rip out his own eyes before agreeing to work with her.

"I was made head of the department and asked to set it up so that we can help people like them who just need a second chance," she told Gabriel. It was her rehearsed answer but there was no way she was going to tell him the real one. His blue eyes pierced her own chocolate brown ones as if he knew she wasn't telling him the full truth. Hermione had the distinct feeling that Gabriel was perfectly capable of reading her mind if he so wished. After a moment he shrugged and smiled and got to his feet.

"Only one left," he promised when Hermione groaned her annoyance. Gabriel laughed as he helped her to her feet, his rough hand wrapping around her smaller soft one.

"Hey how about I make it up to you with dinner tomorrow night?" he offered, his smile confident and his blue eyes staring into Hermione's soul.

"Uh dinner? I – uh – okay…" she stuttered as her face burned bright red. Gabriel spared her by not commenting on her blushing cheeks but simply grinned in the way that Hermione knew he was trouble.

"Excellent. Now - on to the last one. Unfortunately she is the most difficult of the lot. But should anything happen, know I'm right here." Hermione nodded and steeled herself to face her nightmare head on.

_Where is the little brat?_ Bellatrix fumed as she paced her cell. _She was meant to be here by now!_ Bellatrix felt her temper growing with every minute the mudblood didn't step through the door. _If I'm to gain her trust I need to be calm and this waiting the insolent rat is making me do is not conducive to my calm_! Bellatrix howled in frustration and continued storming up and down the cell going over her plan.

It was ridiculously simple. Gain the mudblood's trust, make the dimwit believe in her rehabilitation, destroy her. It wouldn't be difficult, from what Bellatrix could recall, the female third of the 'Golden Brats' was even slower than her male counterparts, and definitely wasn't as skilled in combat.

"Revenge will taste so sweet," Bellatrix purred happily as the cell door swung open.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Ironic Agreements**

"So I visited Azkaban today," Hermione announced at dinner that evening. Harry nearly choked on his spoonful of soup.

"What? Why?" he shouted, his glasses slipping down his nose and his messy black hair falling in front of his startling green eyes that had always seen through Hermione's brave face.

"I needed to get a feel for the candidate before I picked them," she answered defensively. She looked to Draco who still hadn't said anything. The three of them were sitting in Hermione's apartment, which, even after all the years, still felt awkward. Harry and Draco were not entirely at peace with one another but kept their mouths shut so as not to upset the witch they both adored.

"Hermione, that place is fully of psychos!" Harry said in a tone of reproach.

He worried for his best friend. Ever since losing Ron she had been somewhat changed: quieter, less sure of herself, and he worried she would never get over it. Harry missed Ron daily, but Hermione needed to move on before she retracted from society entirely. The only time she went out was when she worked or over Christmas when she made quick appearances at the Weasley's. Ginny had been just as worried about Hermione but neither knew what to do about it and so they left it to Draco to help.

"Scarhead is right Granger, it was stupid to go without taking at least one of us to accompany you," Draco drawled earning a scowl from Hermione and a glare from Harry.

"Oh yes because you would have what Malfoy? Talked them out of attacking? Yeah I can see that working," Harry scoffed.

"If I recall Potter I often gave you a run for your money when you were still the "Golden Boy". What are you now? A glorified snatcher isn't it?"

"At least I'm not required to hunt down my own family. Must be fun at family Christmases – Azkaban look better decorated in holiday colours?"

"I'm sure Sirius could tell you – you know, if he was still alive."

Before Harry had time to raises his wand, Hermione was holding both his and Draco's. The expression on her face would have made even Molly Weasley cower in fear.

"And here I thought you two were grownups. Merlin was I mistaken." Both men looked away from her disappointment. "You two don't get to hate each other anymore. We're all adults now; maybe you should start acting like it. As far as I recall, Malfoy you were once a ferret down Crabbe's pants and Potter, you have been thrown from your broom so many times you look more like you're trying to ride one of those ridiculous bull machines in muggle bars instead of trying to play Quidditch." Draco snorted as Harry's face was wiped of his smug smile. She glared at both until they were sitting cowed and silent once more. "Both of you are idiots so just shut up, enjoy the meal I cooked and try not to kill me when I tell you that Bellatrix Lestrange will be the first convict admitted to the program." The men's stunned silence barely lasted a second before they sprang to their feet and began berating her idiocy. She smiled at the irony of their sudden agreement.

"You're mad Hermione," Harry growled pacing her living room.

"Can I explain why I chose her maybe?"

"Because you're mental?" Draco snapped. She shot him a look.

"Weren't you the one who quoted Dumbledore to me?" Draco fell silent then with an unimpressed look on his face. The men sat on opposite arm chairs while Hermione stood in front of the balcony facing them.

"Everyone deserves a second chance. Draco you got one. Harry, you literally got the chance to live again. I feel that she deserves one as much as anyone. On top of that, when I went to visit her in Azkaban – and before you berate me again I did have a guard with me – she seemed genuinely interested in the program as if she honestly wanted the chance to reform. Now I'm not a complete idiot. I know that she would say anything just to get out of that hell hole, but even if that interest was faked, maybe I can make it real? Given the chance that is." She fell silent remembering the gauges in the walls of the cell, the bloodstains on the floors as well as on the witch's clothes. Her thoughts turned to her deeper reasons for choosing the she-demon and her silence lengthened. Before either man could argue she spoke again, quieter this time, as if she was convincing herself more than them. "She was the one who tortured Neville's parents into oblivion. She murdered Sirius. She helped Voldemort do the most unspeakable things. She tortured me." Hermione rubbed her forearm where her scar was hidden. Draco longed to put his arms around his arms around her and show her he understood, but she kept talking and as usual he remained silent and still. "Bellatrix Lestrange is an evil, waste of human flesh but if I can reform her, I can reform anyone. I don't need you to understand I just need you to know why. I need you to tell me you'll be there even if you think I'm being stupid. I need my best friends to tell me I can do this." She turned to face them, one tear sliding down her cheek. As Draco moved to get up, Harry rushed to her side and wrapped her in an overpowering bear hug.

"We're here for you Hermione. We'll be here every step of the way. Won't we Mal…Draco?" Harry shot him a look over Hermione's head. The blonde glared at him but stood up and gave his agreement: "Whatever you need Granger. We're here."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Noteworthy Conversations

The next week and a half found Hermione preparing the safe house where she would be required to stay with the mad Death Eater. Harry and Draco helped her cast every ward and protective spell the three could think of and then the Auror department followed them and placed their own specialised wards specifically for the mad woman. As the days counted down to when Hermione would be moving in, the knot in her stomach tightened. She slept little and ate even less until the point where Draco force fed her and then gave her a sleeping draught. The night before she was due to fetch the Death Eater, she broke down in front of Draco.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," she sobbed. "Maybe I can't actually do this."

Draco held her close until she calmed.

"You have made your decision. Potter and I are here for you all the way. You are stronger and braver than you give yourself credit for. You can do this Hermione. I know you can." She stepped out of his arms and looked at his gentle smile.

"Why do you have to be so great and sweet when it's just us and such an arrogant git when it's not?" she complained making Draco laugh.

"Pureblood, Granger. Don't forget it."

Draco stayed the night and accompanied her the next day to collect his aunt.

"I can't actually go in there with you Granger," he said quietly in her ear as she clutched his hand in terror as they awaited the Death Eater. "Make the first step. It's the hardest one. Everything gets easier from there. Go on." He kissed her cheek and nudged her forward with a confident smile on his face. Hermione swallowed her fear and squared her shoulders and stepped into the holding room.

_Do not bite the guard when he comes to collect you Bellatrix. _

_Just a quick snap of the neck._

_No! Best behaviour. _

_They deserve to be destroyed for what they did._

_Do not flinch from the mudblood's hand. _

_Rip it off. _

_Quiet! Best behaviour now Bellatrix._

"Ready Miss Black?" the young Auror who had accompanied the mudblood before, asked in a wary tone. He wasn't terrified. Not even slightly. She frowned at his complete lack of fear at being faced with her and he simply smirked back. Shaking her head she fixed a sickly sweet smile onto her face.

"Lead the way," she purred, walking forward slowly so as not to startle the young man and to inspire their confidence in her.

The door opened and Bellatrix Lestrange entered calmly, followed by a smirking Gabriel. Hermione arched an eyebrow at him but he simply shrugged. This was the first time she had seen the young Auror since cancelling their date. He had accepted her feeble reasons gallantly and had asked that she owl him should anything change. Open seeing his rugged features and blue eyes again, Hermione berated herself for turning him down. Turning her gaze from the Auror her eyes settled on the Death Eater.

"Misses Lestrange- "

"Black! Its Black you filthy- "Bellatrix began but cut herself off by biting her lip so hard she drew blood. Her eyes screwed up and her nails dug into the arms of the chair upon which she was sitting. Her chest heaved as she tried to calm herself. Hermione stared in shock and horror as the dark witch seemed to debate with herself, growling and hissing unintelligibly. Hermione's widened eyes flicked to where Gabriel was standing, his wand drawn and pointed at the dark woman.

"It's okay. Just breathe. If you prefer Black, then that's what I will call you." Hermione watched as the older witch opened her dark eyes and looked at her with an entirely blank expression. "Uh, well we're here because you are going to be accompanying me to a safe house where we will live for the duration of your rehabilitation. Our first stop however is a private healer. She will look you over for signs of abuse and other such things. Then it will be on to our new home." Something flickered in Bellatrix's eyes but before Hermione could try and decipher it, it was replaced by a mask of arrogance.

"Very well. I look forward to this journey with you." Bellatrix's voice was sickly sweet and her smile so wide Hermione knew it was all a farce. She shrugged. If Bellatrix wanted to get out and stay out well she was going to have to work for it. Suddenly the door opened and Kingsley Shacklebolt strode in. Bellatrix's eyes flicked to the minister and her nostrils flared but otherwise she didn't portray a single moment of recognition.

"Miss Granger, Miss Lestrange. I'm here to bind your magic for the time being Miss Lestrange. We would prefer it if you did not have the means to kill our most talented witch." As usual Kingsley jumped straight into things not once noting how Bellatrix's fists clenched and her jaw tightened every time he called her 'Lestrange'. Bellatrix had to concentrate on not laughing at the fact that the mudblood was the ministries 'most talented witch'.

_It makes our lives easier_, purred the voices in her head. She smiled sweetly and permitted the blood traitor to bind her powers. Even bound, the young witch would have a hard time keeping Bellatrix under control. But that would come later. For now, Bellatrix would bide her time. When the minister was done he left to go back to the ministry. Hermione looked at Bellatrix.

"Are you ready Miss Black?"

"As I'll ever be."

And the two disapparated.

Once the healer had looked Bellatrix over, the two women accompanied by Gabriel and one other Auror named Jon Case, made it to the safe house. The manor was nestled in the muggle countryside with grounds that gave the new housemates adequate privacy from prying muggle eyes. It was a sprawling two storeys, built from stone and roofed with thatch. The walls were covered in ivy and honeysuckle and the grounds had a wild overgrown appearance. Hermione had fallen in love right away even if the house was too big for the two women.

"It will do," the older woman snapped. Her mood had become especially sour after the trip to the healer. She stalked towards the front door, followed by Hermione and the Aurors. Once inside they took a tour. The dark woman was uninterested with the kitchens and living rooms which were richly furnished in warm reds and browns and gold. On the bottom floor towards the back of the house there was a training room which included some muggle gym equipment which Bellatrix hissed at. She looked even more unimpressed when she saw the amount of red and gold splashed throughout the house.

"My bedroom better not be those despicable colours," she spat darkly and Hermione had to smile. The second floor was comprised of Hermione's bedroom, a library, whose walls were covered in a multitude of books, and finally Bellatrix's room, right at the end of the hallway.

"As far from me as you could get? Good planning brat," Bellatrix commented with a wicked grin.

"Your sanity as much as mine, Miss Black," Hermione responded stiffly.

"Sane? I don't think she's been sane since the Dark Lord vanished," Gabriel muttered in her ear, his "R's" rolling in his peculiar way.

Bellatrix cackled as if to prove his point and entered her bedroom. It was furnished in black leather, whilst the hangings, linen and curtains were green and silver. There was a wardrobe within which the older witch found her typical style of clothing – all black. There was a balcony that overlooked the back of the grounds. The garden was just as wild back here broken only by the copse of willows that surrounded the lake and led to the end of the property. The woods beyond the property looked dark and menacing just as the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts had once looked. Bellatrix looked towards the dark longingly.

"Neither of you are able to leave the property from this end. There is a stone wall that surrounds the property and you are unable to pass this barrier." Bellatrix shot Gabriel a menacing glare which he returned with another quick smirk.

"I will ask you all to leave my bedroom now," Bellatrix snapped, feeling the pull towards violence grow stronger the longer the blonde haired puppy glared at her stupidly.

"I will be in the library once these gentleman leave, should you be needing anything," Hermione told the Death Eater as she pulled her door closed behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

In for the Kill

"Do we not have servants here?" a voice behind Hermione snapped, making her jump. She was curled up in front of the fireplace looking over case notes and files so as to be sure that the program she was setting up would be good enough to actually help rehabilitate those like Bellatrix who would need it.

She glanced over her shoulder to find the dark woman standing in fresh clothes that hung off her body in unflattering ways. For a witch who had survived two wizarding wars, Azkaban twice and a master as evil and quick to anger as herself, she looked remarkably good for her age, Hermione noted. The clothes she now had on, however, were not helping in the slightest.

"I have not hired any but I can if the need arises. What do you need?"

"Someone to fix these ridiculous garment," Bellatrix snapped.

"I thought those would be to your liking?"

"Just because they are all black does not mean you will receive my thanks brat. And as long as we do not have a servant you will have to do."

"Do what?" Hermione snapped back, her temper finally rising. Bellatrix stalked forward until she was standing in front of the young brunette. Hermione looked into cold eyes and felt a sudden chill. They were almost pitch black.

"What I command mudblood," she growled.

Hermione snapped and stepped closer to the towering witch.

"I am not yours to command Lestrange."

Bellatrix snarled and wrapped her hands around Hermione's throat, lifting her from the ground. She drove her against the nearest bookshelf and pressed her forearm against the younger witch's throat.

"Call me that again mudblood," she purred, her lips against Hermione's ear, "and you will regret every letter."

She dropped Hermione and stalked out the room. Hermione collapsed to the ground shaking, and heard the slam of a bedroom door followed by the sounds of destruction.

Once Bellatrix had finished destroying her room, she sat down in the middle of the floor and allowed herself to think about what she had just done.

_Make the mudblood pay._

_No Bellatrix._

_Make her scream._

_She is important. She is the key._

_Make her scream Bellatrix. Make her bleed._

_We need her for our revenge Bellatrix! Bide your time._

_She is unimportant, nothing, worthless._

Bellatrix howled in frustration.

Hermione heard the other witch howl from her bedroom. It was full of pain and anger and she could totally relate. After putting back the books Bellatrix had knocked to the ground when she had pressed Hermione against the bookshelf, Hermione had made her way down to the kitchen.

"Keely?" she called, summoning the house elf she had in her own home.

"Yes Miss Herminy?" the elf said appearing with a crack and bowing so low that her nose nearly reached the ground. Hermione sighed. She had had the elf for nearly two years but she still insisted on calling her 'miss' and bowing every time she entered a room.

"Please could you prepare dinner for me and Miss Black? And when you are done could you go up to her room and find out if she needs your assistance with anything?" Hermione thought it was safer for both her life and sanity if she just did what Bellatrix asked and hired a house elf.

"Yes Miss Herminy," the house elf replied and began putting together dinner.

Hermione poured herself a cup of coffee and sat at the table in the dining room. The table was more a joke than a necessity. It seated twelve and was made of mahogany. The rest of the room was done in deep red with black slashing through every now and then.

"I came to apologise." Hermione jumped for the second time that day. She turned to look at the dark witch. _How was she so quiet all the time?_

Hermione stared at Bellatrix blankly.

"I'm sorry what did you just say?"

"I said I came to apologise," Bellatrix snapped. _Would the mudblood always be this dense?_ Bellatrix took a deep breath and looked at Hermione, hiding her true feelings behind a forced smile and an outstretched hand. Hermione arched an eyebrow but took the offered hand. When their palms met, Hermione felt a kind of shock. She looked at the older witch to see if she had somehow managed to do some kind of weak spell, but the dark woman was staring at their palms just as confused as Hermione. They let go and the shock was gone.

"I see you have hired an elf?" Bellatrix commented before sitting down two seats away from Hermione. She wrinkled her nose at the deep red and gold seat cover but sat nonetheless. Hermione stifled an amused grin.

"She is my own house elf from home. I realised you were right. We would definitely need a house elf while living here."

"You should know now already that I am always right," Bellatrix commented so seriously that Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

The older witch narrowed her eyes but realised that Hermione had assumed she was speaking in jest.

That's good, keep making her laugh. Gain her trust.

Bellatrix forced herself to smile at the girl.

"Either way, the house elf's name is Keely so should you have need of her don't hesitate to call."

"She is going to have a time tidying my room after dinner. I might have made a mess."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at the older witch who didn't elaborate.

"Well I'm sure she will be able to clean it and assist you in whatever way you need," Hermione replied getting to her feet. Bellatrix copied her movements and stood too. Hermione watched how the woman moved with an animal-like grace, her movements' fluid, precise. Though her clothes still hung awkwardly from her body, Hermione could imagine that the older witch was still in fighting shape. Bellatrix arched an eyebrow at Hermione's attentive look. The younger witch blushed strangely and turned to leave the dining room.

Bellatrix watched her leave before summoning the elf.

"Elf!" Keely appeared with a crack.

"Yes Miss Black?" she responded immediately, bowing before Bellatrix.

"Ah, an elf who knows how to behave in front of a pureblood. I require you to alter all the garments in my wardrobe so that they actually fit. And after dinner you will need to see to the destruction in my bedroom. Until then I will retire to the library. That is all," she added when the elf remained.

"Yes Miss!" the elf squeaked, disapparating with another crack.


	8. Chapter 8

A Sense of Humour

Bellatrix stood before her, lips pulled back in a snarl, eyes spitting hate, hands outstretched for Hermione's throat. Closer and closer the older witch stalked, her hands all the while reaching to close around Hermione's throat. Hermione tried to run and found she couldn't move. She tried to scream for help, but her voice stuck in her throat. Bellatrix came closer and closer until her lips were at Hermione's ear.

"Mine," she purred.

Hermione woke with a start, her heart racing, drenched in sweat.

Once again, Bellatrix was waiting at the table for her when she arrived. Hermione turned a bright shade of red but refused to back down from the dark woman's gaze. The dreams from the night before had disturbed her more than her nightmares ever had, and seeing the source of her disturbance before she had even had coffee was not going to help her mood.

"Morning Miss Black," she said as Keely placed their fully laden plates in front of them.

The dark woman didn't reply.

"How did you sleep Miss Black? Did you find everything you need?"

The dark witch didn't reply.

"You have training this morning. One of the Aurors will come in to work with you."

No reply once again.

"We're going to be living together for long enough, we might as well be civil," Hermione snapped before storming out of the dining hall.

"Come back brat and have breakfast," she heard Bellatrix call as she reached the door. Hermione whirled around.

"My name is Hermione. Not 'brat'. Not 'mudblood' despite what you may have carved into my arm. Hermione."

Bellatrix didn't even look at her. "When you are done throwing a tantrum _Hermione_, maybe you could sit down and tell me why you were calling my name in the night?"

Hermione felt the fight go out of her and the blood drained from her face.

"I – I called your name?"

"Yes."

Finally the older witch looked up at her, an eyebrow raised and curiosity written across her face. There was something darkly alluring about the older woman's eyes. They drew you into their depths and held you there. Hermione felt her breathing speed up as she felt herself being drawn into the darkness.

"Brat. I asked you a question. Answer or leave, I don't actually care. But stop this staring." The sharp tone in Bellatrix's voice pulled Hermione back from…wherever she had been. _Better not to analyse_, she thought to herself.

"I don't remember. If I disturbed you I'm sorry," she said sitting down again.

"I don't dream anymore," Bellatrix commented suddenly.

"At all?"

"None that I can recall no."

"I dream all the time. Mostly nightmares," Hermione found herself admitting, earning her another glance from Bellatrix.

"That's probably why you called my name then." Hermione kept her eyes trained on her food refusing to meet Bellatrix's searching gaze.

Before Bellatrix could ask more pointed questions, a patronus appeared in the middle of the kitchen. Bellatrix hissed her annoyance at the appearance as the snake opened its mouth and in the voice of Gabriel Clearwater, began to speak.

"_I am arriving shortly to commence Miss Black's training." _

The patronus disappeared.

"That lying schemer is not in charge of my training," Bellatrix spat, glaring at Hermione.

Before Hermione could respond, they heard a crack followed by heavy footfalls.

"This lying schemer is the only one willing to do it, Miss Black. So either accept or return to Azkaban." Gabriel gave Bellatrix a smug look that she returned with a snarl. Hermione in the meantime felt a tightening in her stomach at Gabriel's words, noticing once again the strange way his "R's" rolled around his mouth. She frowned at the strangeness and looked up in time to see Bellatrix about to pounce on Gabriel as if she were a panther and he her prey.

"No Bellatrix!" Hermione cried jumping between the two as Bellatrix pounced. Her nails connected with Hermione's cheeks and her weight knocked them both to the ground. Hermione's head clacked against the wooden floors and suddenly Bellatrix's snarl was inches from Hermione's face. Using the momentum from their fall Hermione flipped them over so that she was pinning the dark witch below her. Bellatrix snarled like a corned feral cat, her hands scrabbling against Hermione's throat.

"No!" she ordered, surprising even herself with the forcefulness of her tone. Bellatrix froze for a second at the harshness and looked at Hermione in a way she never had before. The witches breathed heavily for a moment until Bellatrix regained her composure.

"Remove your hands from me muddy," she purred in a strangely seductive voice. Hermione felt her heart rate accelerate but released the older witch anyways.

_Get your shit together Hermione_, she scolded herself mentally. She heard Gabriel chuckle and shot him a dark look at the same time as Bellatrix.

"She stopped me once you snake, she won't be able to do it again," the dark witch spat, getting to her feet and stalking out towards the training room.

"Well at least I'll be able to tell everyone at headquarters not to worry about you and the mad old bitch living together." Gabriel laughed again and winked teasingly at Hermione. She felt a strange wave of nausea roll through her stomach.

"Do us all a favour and don't go overboard today." Without a backwards glance at the young wizard she left the room, running to hide from whatever strangeness was taking hold of her.

Hermione had been lounging in her tub for at least an hour when Bellatrix stalked in.

"I never want to see that snake back in this house," she demanded as Hermione scrambled to cover herself.

"Have you ever heard of knocking you uncivilised pain in the ass?" she snapped stepping out of her tub, a towel wrapped firmly around her body.

Bellatrix smirked darkly at her and Hermione felt her breathing hitch. When the older woman wasn't scowling or snarling she was uncannily beautiful.

"I wouldn't touch you if you were the last person on this planet muddy," she drawled earning a dark glare from Hermione.

"Sorry to burst your already overinflated ego Bellatrix, but you're not exactly my type." Even as she said the words, Hermione felt a strange sense of guilt that only reared its traitorous head when she lied.

"Oh yes of course. You prefer bloodtraiter gingers who lived with their mothers for an unusual amount of time."

"At least he loved me. Did Voldemort ever actually love you or was that some fantasy you lived in? Oh I'm sorry I forgot. Your idea of love is every type of abuse and torture invented." Bellatrix fell silent and the two witches watched one another warily. Finally Bellatrix snorted and Hermione's scowl was replaced with shock.

"Who knew a mudblood had a sense of humour," she cackled as she left the room, leaving a dumbfounded and still naked Hermione in complete shock.


	9. Chapter 9

Tumbling into Darkness

As the days rolled by the two witches fell into a pattern. They would have breakfast, Bellatrix would train with Gabriel – Hermione hadn't been able to change that arrangement which left Bellatrix moody for the better part of the afternoon – and then they would retire to the library where Hermione would introduce Bellatrix to different aspects of the program she was putting together, and Bellatrix would scoff at her ideas or hide the fact that she was actually impressed with something that Hermione had done. Ever since Hermione had stopped her from ripping the "snakes" eyes out, Bellatrix had decided she couldn't be completely unworthy.

_Don't let her mess with your mind Bellatrix._

_She stood up to you when no one else dared – her respect is earned._

_She is a mudblood! You are better than her and always will be._

_Things change. She might still surprise you. _

Hermione had found a new respect for the older witch. Through their conversations and debates about the most arbitrary topics, Hermione had gleaned a vague understanding of the woman. There were still times when Hermione saw the madness take over the woman's eyes, and she would fall into quiet mutterings for a minute, but when she was done she would continue their debate as if nothing had happened. The first few times it had happened, Hermione had asked the witch if she was okay. She had been rebuffed angrily and it had taken the witch an hour or two to calm down enough to carry on. The more Hermione learned about the woman, the more she wanted to learn. Despite the madness and her dark past, Hermione could see she had not always been that way, and she could see the witch was willing to change. All it took was one person to help her.

The days dragged by and Bellatrix could see how the young witch was beginning to trust her. Every time she dropped a fact about her life, the mudblood would spring on the information like a lifeline and start asking strange searching questions. Bellatrix had also caught Hermione watching her with an intense look on her face, but when she realised Bellatrix was looking back she quickly looked away and pretended to be busy.

_Maybe getting her back would be easier than I thought…_

About two months after the program began, Hermione started working again. She had finally figured out the rehabilitation program and had hired people to run it. With Harry's help, she had chosen young Aurors to help with the protection of both candidates and counsellors. Ten of them had been chosen and Harry had begun their training. Gabriel Clearwater was working with him ensuring the Aurors knew what they were doing. Her counsellors were also young and would be helping in the research department as well as physically counselling the candidates should they require it. Luna Lovegood was one of the counsellors helping Hermione with the putting together of the programme and had volunteered to take on the next convict, should Hermione and Bellatrix's trial prove successful. The research they were focussing on was how best to treat wounds from curses, as well as in the development of counter-curses. Bellatrix was proving most helpful in this research, having been the recipient of many curses and torture. Many days, a representative from Harry's department would come to the manor and spend whatever time they could with Bellatrix before she descended into her random mutterings or crazed madness. When she spoke for too long about a certain torture she had undergone, she would suddenly become incoherent and violent and it took everything Hermione had to confine her to bedroom before she killed the representative. Every time this happened, Hermione sat outside her bedroom, listening to the older woman rant and howl and scream all sorts of demented things. She would hold her head in her hands and try and figure out what she could possibly do. When the screaming was done, Hermione would retire to the library and await Bellatrix. She would enter the library silently, bloodied hands outstretched to Hermione, who would then clean and repair whatever wounds the witch had inflicted. The two would then spend the evening in dead silence, neither daring to break the others peace, no matter the curiosity that burned within each of them.

Hermione returned home one evening to find dinner laid out next to the roaring fireplace, a bottle of fire whiskey accompanying it. Bellatrix stood as Hermione entered and the young witch was astonished to see a smile on the older woman's face. It wasn't a leer or a grimace or a snarl, it was a real smile, one Hermione had not seen before. She felt her heart beat spike irregularly and her cheeks began to burn crimson. Bellatrix grinned at her obvious shock.

"Surprise?" she joked warmly, coming around to take Hermione's coat. As she slipped the coat from Hermione's shoulders, her hands ran the length of Hermione's arms, causing the young witch's breathing to hitch and a shiver of pleasure to run down her spine. Bellatrix smiled to herself and leaned in to whisper in Hermione's ear.

"I hope you know how grateful I am that you rescued me."

The young witch couldn't answer for shock, for disbelief and for desire.

_Desire? _her mind shrieked at her, but she couldn't hear it over the roaring of her want for the older witch just to touch her again.

Bellatrix motioned for Hermione to take a seat as the older witch poured them each a generous glass of fire whiskey. Hermione downed hers in a single swallow. Bellatrix chuckled.

"Calm down Granger. I'm not going to kill you." She laughed but poured Hermione a second glass as she took a seat opposite her and smiled at the young witch's disbelief.

"You actually might," Hermione muttered darkly. _If you don't touch me again…_

Bellatrix laughed while Hermione continued to watch her warily. "How did the Aurors do today?" she asked Hermione. Hermione shook her head to clear it.

"Uh…they were fine. Better than yesterday. They're finally mastering that counter-curse you taught me." Bellatrix nodded and continued to ask questions about the program and the rest of Hermione's day. While the young witch was totally taken aback by this strange development, having the dark woman's attention focussed on her was thrilling, exhilarating and utterly confusing. Hermione couldn't figure out what her traitorous body was responding to. Yes the dark woman was incredibly intelligent and infinitely interesting and of course, Hermione could see why she appealed to men.

_And you._

Hermione watched as the mischievous twinkle appeared in Bellatrix's dark eyes, how her grin seemed natural and unthreatening and when she casually touched Hermione's leg, the young witch thought her heart had stopped.

When they had finished their dinner, they retired to the couch, with yet another glass of fire whiskey each. Hermione was beginning to feel the drink going to her head and only hoped she wouldn't do anything stupid. Bellatrix was talking but Hermione couldn't understand what she was saying, she was so focussed on the witch's cherry red lips. Suddenly Hermione felt hands on her face as the dark witch cupped her face in an effort to get her attention. She felt her body respond to the casual touch and before she knew it, she was leaning forward to capture the cherry red lips with her own, the spark she had felt upon shaking Bellatrix's hand returning with a vengeance.

For a split second they were connected, before Hermione's brain had time to catch up to her body and she pulled away, her hand covering her mouth. Bellatrix looked entirely amused and strangely disappointed.

"I – oh Merlin…I'm so sorry – that was totally - "

"Unjustified as to why you stopped," the dark woman complained reaching forward, wrapping her fingers in Hermione's hair and capturing her lips once more. This time Hermione was somewhat prepared for it, but not for her reaction. Her cheeks were aflame and her entire body ached with desire as Bellatrix pulled her close, biting her bottom lip and demanding entrance to her mouth with her tongue. Hermione groaned as the older witch pulled her head back and trailed a blaze of kisses along her neck and down her collarbone. Hermione found her hands wrapped in the dark witch's raven locks as Bellatrix pulled the young woman onto her lap, her teeth grazing Hermione's neck and ears. Hermione whimpered in pleasure and heard Bellatrix chuckle.

"Who would have thought…" Bellatrix muttered as her lips found Hermione's once again. Without being bidden, Hermione's hands began to explore Bellatrix's body. Trailing her fingers down the woman's bared back, across her shoulders and down her chest, all the while never letting go of the woman's lips, those cherry red lips that were so demanding. Suddenly Bellatrix released the young witch's hair and slipped her hands below her shirt. Breaking free of their kiss for a second, the dark woman lifted her shirt clear off and Hermione had a moment to look into the dark eyes that threatened to drag her under. Bellatrix ran her hands all over Hermione before pulling her close once more. Hermione fumbled awkwardly with the knots of Bellatrix's corset before eventually working them free. Bellatrix slipped the corset off and threw it to the ground, allowing Hermione to see the battle worn body for the first time. There were scars everywhere; across her ribs, down her chest, across her strangely muscular stomach. Hermione traced them all, eliciting a shiver from the witch, before beginning to kiss each and every scar. Bellatrix moaned and wrapped her hands in Hermione's hair once more. Bellatrix moved and positioned Hermione below her, staring into her eyes with only one question burning in them. Hermione answered by pulling the dark witch's face towards her own and losing herself in the darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

Mindless Arguments

_What are you doing?_

_Shut up._

_Stop you fool!_

_I am no fool! This will work!_

_It will never work_

_It will_

_You have feelings for the mudblood_

_You lie!_

_As do you_

_It is all fake – an act!_

_You feel for her_

_That is not possible_

_Then what are you doing?!_

_Getting her to trust me!_

_By lowering yourself – giving in to base instincts? You are more a fool than ever!_

_Shut up!_

_You need to destroy her! She destroyed the dark lord! She destroyed everything you were! She stole it! And now you are in bed with her?! A mudblood nonetheless!_

_Shut up!_

_Kill the girl!_

_I…_

_Kill the girl!_

_I will NOT!_

…_You refuse?_

_She is mine!_

Bellatrix howled in frustration and released a gasping Hermione. She flung herself off the bed and started pacing up and down in front of the double doors that led to the balcony. Hermione started up and stared at the witch with a mixed look of confusion and horror. The dark woman was muttering to herself as she paced, her naked body seeming to glow in the moonlight. Her hands were curled into claws and her dark hair spilled across her shoulders and down her back. Hermione was frozen, unsure and in a complete state of shock at this point.

_You were just having sex with Bellatrix Lestrange, your own personal nightmare, and now she is pacing your bedroom in a rage._

"Oh shut up," Hermione growled to herself as Bellatrix swung around and slammed a hand through the glass of the window. She howled again and this time Hermione ran to her.

"Bellatrix! Bellatrix, calm down!" she cried, reaching for the dark woman's arms as she reached to swing her fist through the window again. Bellatrix screamed and turned on Hermione, her dark eyes wild and absent of any rational thought. She clawed at Hermione's face and connected, raking the skin beneath her right eye all the way down to her chin. Hermione ignored the pain, grabbed the witch's hands and wrestled her to the ground, pinning her there.

"Bellatrix, shhh. It's me - Hermione. Breathe! Come back to me! Bellatrix, please! Bella!" Hermione continued calling into the witch's ear as she bucked and fought to get out from under Hermione, who was stronger and somewhat heavier than the emaciated woman below her. As she continued cooing the witch's name, she saw the madness disappearing from her eyes and saw familiar light in the dark eyes. Bellatrix stopped struggling and Hermione was shocked to see a tear run down her cheek.

"Get off me," she said quietly and calmly. Hermione released her arms slowly and sat back on her knees so she was straddling Bellatrix's legs. The dark witch sat up, a strange glint in her eyes as she reached for Hermione's ruined cheek.

"You should not have tried to stop me," she said, so gently that Hermione wasn't sure she was with the same person anymore. Bellatrix cradled her face and leaned forward gently and kissed the ruined skin. Hermione shivered, and it was then that she realised what had happened - or at least what had been happening – when Bellatrix had lost control. She blushed and scrambled to her feet, pulling a dressing gown around herself self-consciously. Bellatrix looked up at her from the floor with an exasperated look.

"After all that, you become self-conscious and scared like a child?" she spat, her contempt oozing off every word as she got to her feet, standing confidently in her nakedness. Hermione had a hard time concentrating on anything but the witch's scarred and yet beautiful body.

Hermione bristled at the insult. Her temper raised, she dropped the gown and stepped into Bellatrix's face.

"You did it on purpose didn't you? All of it?"

"Of course, how else was I going to get you into bed with me?" the older witch smirked and Hermione fought the blush that was creeping up her cheeks. _Thank goodness it's dark._

"That's not what I meant and you know it, Black," Hermione ground out angrily, watching a mask fall into place on Bellatrix's face.

"If it hadn't been for all your longing gazes and lack of sex-life I might never have seen it - the Golden Girl has a fetish for dark witches. I wonder how that will look in the Prophet." Hermione's eyes widened in horror and Bellatrix's face split into a gloating smile.

"About as bad as Bellatrix Lestrange, second in command to Voldemort, pureblood supremacist fucking a mudblood," Hermione retorted angrily opening her bedroom door and motioning Bellatrix out with an angry wave of her hand. Bellatrix stared at her, a look on her face that Hermione couldn't figure out, and then she left, her naked body perfect and seductive in all the wrong ways


	11. Chapter 11

Tossing and Turning Will Lead to Sleepless Nights

Hermione stared at the ceiling without seeing what was really there. From down the hall she could hear the usual sounds of destruction. She refused to bandage the mad woman up this time though.

Hermione tossed onto her side.

Bellatrix had been so gentle and sincere in those moments after she had calmed down. And there was no way she could have faked all the reactions to Hermione's somewhat inexperienced touch. Had she done it on purpose? To throw Hermione off and destroy everything she had been working towards? Had she done this for revenge?

Hermione turned restlessly to her other side.

No. She had been faking everything. The dark witch was twisted and sick in the head; she had been ruined by Voldemort and possibly before that even. There was no way that tenderness had been real. Hermione was simply lonely and desperate for any form of contact that wasn't platonic.

Hermione lay on her back once more.

_I will wake up tomorrow and pretend nothing happened_, she told herself sternly.

Right before she fell asleep, that same traitorous voice made a reappearance.

_But how could you ever forget?_

Bellatrix stood frozen outside the bedroom she had left only hours before. Her hands were a complete mess and she was dripping blood everywhere. But she couldn't get the door open. She stood staring at the dark wood and strained to hear any sound from within. Finally growling in frustration she turned away to go back to her own bedroom and face the mess she had made. As she stepped away she heard Hermione call her name. Her voice was panicked and shrill, as if she were in danger and calling for help. She often called out in her sleep, but never had it sounded so desperate. She called again and Bellatrix burst through the doors. Hermione was thrashing about on her bed, the sheets tangled around her legs. She whimpered and for a final time, called Bellatrix' name. Bellatrix hurried to the bed, concern etching her face into an expression she hadn't worn since she had been a child and her youngest sister had been climbing too high up a tree in their estates grounds. Hermione curled into a ball and her eyes fluttered open. She started when she saw the dark woman watching her.

"Bellatrix! What are you doing here?" she cried sleepily, wiping her eyes and pulling herself upright. Suddenly her expression changed back into one of anger and hurt.

"I thought I told you to get out."

Without answering Bellatrix held out her wounded hands and stared into the dark brown eyes she had been drowning in only hours before.

She would never get enough of those eyes.

Hermione eyed her warily before sighing and reaching to her bedside table for her wand. Muttering spells she cleaned away the blood and damage before releasing Bellatrix' scarred hands back to her.

"Now go back to bed before I curse you there myself," Hermione grumbled turning her back on the witch and pulling the duvet up around her face. There was only silence in the room as Bellatrix watched her.

"I'm sorry about your scar," Bellatrix said suddenly, so quietly Hermione wasn't sure she had heard right.

"What?" she yelped turning back to the witch – but Bellatrix was already out the door and in her own bedroom, alone with her demons once more.


	12. Chapter 12

You think I had a choice?

The next day, neither witch mentioned what had happened. Both were silent as the grave and Bellatrix didn't even growl when Gabriel arrived for her training. When they were done the dark woman went up to her bedroom, barely even glancing at Hermione as she went by. Hermione could see that there was some kind of internal debate going on inside of her head – her eyes were unfocussed and her fists kept clenching and unclenching.

_It's not your problem_, her conscious warned her. She ignored it. As she moved to follow the dark witch Gabriel stopped her, his wide charming smile and big blue eyes expectant and confident.

"So I was thinking – even though you shot me down last time – that I would try my luck and ask you out again." He grinned at her and she felt butterflies clench tightly in her stomach. To her surprise Bellatrix had frozen at the bottom of the stairs and was watching them, her expression unfathomable. A strange feeling took over Hermione and before she could think about it, she agreed.

"That's great!" Gabriel exclaimed loudly, his already wide smile splitting his face. "I will be back at eight then?" Hermione nodded and to her shock he leaned in and kissed her cheek before disapparating.

Bellatrix shot her a disgusted look before vanishing up the stairs and into her bedroom. Hermione sighed before going into her office and attempting to rid herself of the previous evening's memories by burying herself in work.

"You're really going on a date with that snake?" Bellatrix spat as she stormed into Hermione's bedroom. Hermione, clad only in lace underwear, ignored the furious dark witch entirely. In the mirror into which she was staring while she applied make up, she saw Bellatrix freeze at her lack of clothing before she stepped right up behind Hermione, so close she could feel the breath on the back of her neck.

"You don't want to do this," she purred, her lips barely a hairs breadth from Hermione's neck. The young witch shivered in desire and she felt her heart rate speed up significantly.

"Yes, I do actually," she managed to choke out. Bellatrix laughed throatily, burying her face in Hermione's neck, nuzzling and biting every bit of skin she could. Hermione felt her knees giving in but she forced herself to keep clear headed.

"Bellatrix, stop." Hermione ordered, the traitorous voice in her head shouting obscenities at her.

"You don't want me to. And neither do they," she purred grabbing Hermione and turning her around, capturing her lips with her own.

Hermione thought about fighting – for a second. She gave in to the dark witch's touch completely, tumbling into familiar and comfortable darkness. She could feel the dark woman all around her; her hands were everywhere, impatiently tugging off Hermione's underwear before hastily removing her own. They fell laughing onto Hermione's double bed, limbs completely tangled in one another, neither caring that Hermione was being picked up in less than twenty minutes.

Bellatrix ran her hand down Hermione's side, eliciting a shiver from the young witch. She trailed her hand across her ribs and down her stomach. Hermione whimpered and arched her back, pressing herself even closer to Bellatrix, who chuckled at the reaction.

"What are you laughing at?" Hermione panted as Bellatrix trailed kisses along her collarbone.

"You," she replied laughing again.

Hermione pushed her back with an angry look.

"You better not be playing me again Black," she spat. Bellatrix looked at her with an expression that Hermione didn't understand. In her eyes she could see a battle waging. Madness and clarity wanted control and only one could have it. Bellatrix shook her head.

"I never played you Granger. It was – is – all real. Don't go on this date. Stay with me. Right here. And never leave me." She spoke so softly that Hermione had to strain to hear what she was saying. Hermione looked into the clear eyes of the dark witch who had for so long haunted her nightmares. All she saw now was pain and pleading. Pleading for acceptance and love and forgiveness. And Hermione knew she had no choice.

"I will never leave you again Bella," she whispered pulling the older woman towards her and kissing her so gently it was the barest of touches. Bellatrix shivered before pulling Hermione closer and deepening the kiss into something real and dangerous and new. And Hermione knew that she would never break her promise to the woman in her arms. Not now and not ever.


	13. Chapter 13

Sweat, sex and perfume

"Hermione?"

Both witches froze at the sound of Gabriel's voice echoing through the house. Hermione glanced up at Bellatrix to find a murderous look on the older woman's face.

"I am going to rip that snake limb from wretched, worthless limb," she growled in frustration, lifting her bare body from Hermione's and moving to the edge of the bed, looking like she was about to leave.

"Bellatrix, no!" Hermione hissed in a panic, grabbing the dark woman's hand as she made to leave.

"Hermione are you ready to go?" Gabriel's voice sounded closer.

Hermione felt her heart rate speed up and this time it had nothing to do with the fact that a beautiful and murderous woman was fighting her grip, trying to get to the source of the voice.

"Sorry Gabriel I'm running late! Could you wait in the lounge? Keely will bring you a drink before we go!"

"Take your time gorgeous," she heard him respond and it was all she could do to keep a grip on Bellatrix.

"You can't seriously be going on a date with this miserable wretch?" Bellatrix growled angrily at Hermione.

"I don't exactly have much choice while he's standing in my lounge now do I?" Hermione hissed back, scrambling around her room, finding discarded underwear upon a lamp stand as well as under her bed. She avoided Bellatrix's gaze at all cost as she slipped into a little black dress she often reserved for dates – if she ever happened to agree to them.

"Hermione, please?" Bellatrix said so quietly Hermione almost missed it. She finally looked at the dark woman and found darkness creeping into her eyes. She felt a pang of guilt and stepped up to the dark woman, taking her face in her hands and pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

"I don't have much of a choice here... I'm sorry but I have to go. I'll come straight home to you I promise." Before her guilt could trap her, she leaned forward on her tiptoes and kissed the dark woman roughly. Bellatrix grabbed her hips and pulled her flush against her own body, forcing her lips open with her tongue roughly, eliciting a moan from Hermione. The dark witch chuckled against her mouth, trying hard to swallow the rage and madness threatening to tear her apart.

Hermione broke away from the older woman, somewhat breathless and with a last apologetic glance, ran for the door smelling like sweat, sex and the older woman's perfume.

Gabriel Clearwater was the perfect date. He wore a blazer over a button up and jeans. He was charming to the point of a fairytale prince. He was complimentary. He opened doors, and held out chairs and listened attentively to every word Hermione said. He didn't put a single foot out of line, didn't touch her even slightly inappropriately. He was Adonis, Romeo and Ewan McGregor from Moulin Rouge, all rolled into one.

And Hermione wanted nothing more than for the date to end.

She had never been one for suave, romantic dinner dates. She preferred nights spent wandering the streets of London, or ice skating, or bowling. She wanted friendship and conversation in a date, not charm or the knowledge that the other person was constantly wondering if he was going to get you to go home with him. Sitting with Gabriel made this all too clear and all she could keep thinking was how none of her nights with Ron had been like this, how Draco had become her friend, and how Bellatrix was becoming something more than a nightmare to her.

She sighed at the thought of Bellatrix and the look on her face when Hermione had left, and felt the need to get home grow stronger.

Looking at her watch she realised it was probably too early for it to be polite to leave, but, if she was completely honest with herself, she couldn't give a damn.

"Gabriel this has been absolutely lovely. Thank you for dinner and for the conversation. I really enjoyed my night but I do think it's time I get home." Gabriel looked at her and his face fell ever so slightly.

"It was my absolute pleasure Hermione. I had an amazing night with you and I hope we can do this again sometime? I mean it must be awfully lonely shut up in that house with only a mad woman for company." He smiled at her and she suddenly felt sick.

"Bellatrix is far more than that Gabriel. She has become invaluable to this programme."

Gabriel scoffed and raised an eyebrow at her. "Come on Hermione, you can't honestly believe she wants to change? That woman murdered so many people in the Dark Lords name – a lot of them people you cared about! How can you simply forgive her and forget all of that? She never should have been let out of Azkaban." He shook his head with a condescending smile fixed on his face.

"If you feel that way, why are you helping with the programme then?" she shot back at him, his words hitting home far deeper than they should have.

"You were heading the department and there's very little I wouldn't have done to get a chance to work closely with someone as beautiful, intelligent and downright amazing as you. I can handle putting up with the psychopaths, if I know that at least for a little bit each day I get to be in your presence." He shrugged as if he hadn't just confessed something a lot more personal than Hermione was bargaining for.

She gaped at him and he had the grace to look somewhat embarrassed.

"Oh," she replied ineloquently.

He nodded, called for the check, and the two left the restaurant in complete and awkward silence.

"I...uhm...I can apparate from here," she said a block away from the muggle restaurant they had been in. He nodded silently, keeping his eyes trained firmly on the ground. As she moved to disapparate, Gabriel grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, his lips crashing down on hers.

His lips were surprisingly soft and yet demanding and she quickly broke the contact. He looked down at the ground again.

"I'm sorry...I had to do that at least once. Have a good evening Miss Granger." He turned and with two strides he was gone, leaving Hermione to gape after him in total confusion.


	14. Chapter 14

Familiar Sparks like to Fly

Bellatrix was nowhere to be found when Hermione apparated home. The library was empty as were both their beds. Hermione worried slightly but she was completely confident in the wards that had been erected all around the property so she knew Bellatrix couldn't have gone too far. Hermione took a quick shower and brushed her teeth, washing away any trace of Gabriel that had clung to her from their evening together. She may not have had a choice in the date, but Bellatrix certainly did not need any more excuses to want to kill the young auror.

Hermione frowned at the thought of the blonde auror. Everything he had said in the last minutes of their date stuck with her_. Since_ _when had he become so interested in her_?

Hermione shook her head and went into the library, looking for a little literature with which she could escape. Nothing seemed to help though and as the minutes ticked by relentlessly, she began to get restless. She still had no idea where Bellatrix had disappeared to and she was starting to get worried. Suddenly an idea hit her and she tossed her book aside, making her way down the steps and out into the night.

The garden was more of a jungle than a garden but Hermione knew that Bellatrix would have sought sanctuary in the chaos that surrounded their home. Hermione picked her way through the undergrowth, not realising the flaw in her plan until she reached the lake – even if Bellatrix was out here, how was she going to find her?

When Hermione had left the room hours ago, Bellatrix had had to fight the urge to follow her down the stairs and rip Gabriel's head from his shoulders. Instead of following out this plan and possibly upsetting Hermione, Bellatrix had curled her hands into fists so tight that her nails began cutting into her palms. The pain helped Bellatrix feel grounded somehow and when she heard the distinct pop of someone disapparating, she fled to her room and allowed the madness to finally take hold of her mind.

_You are failing_

_I am not. It is all going to plan._

_You begged for her like a child begs for a puppy!_

_It is all an act!_

_An act you are falling for._

_No! I will carry out my revenge the way we planned_

_You can not, you are weak_

_I am not weak!_

_You can not even take care of a mudblood – how do you expect to take His place?_

_I am stronger than He ever was!_

_Lies! Blasphemy!_

_You will see!_

_That we will..._

She had howled in defiance and stormed from her room, not being able to take the confinement she felt.

_Were they right? Was she weak?_

She growled and fled outside, seeking the comfort that chaos had always brought her.

She had wandered through the tangles of bushes and long grass for hours, aimlessly circling, all along talking to herself, muttering, cursing, trying to find a way to do what she knew needed to be done.

Eventually she heard the door open and shut and suddenly she wasn't alone in the garden anymore. She crouched out of habit and fell deathly silent as Hermione wandered past in a muggle shirt that barely covered the curve of her backside. Bellatrix smiled and in the dark, she could have been mistaken for a feral cat watching its prey, so hungry were her eyes, so quickly she had forgotten the debate she had spent the last few hours in.

She stalked forward on silent feet, following Hermione, watching her easy step, the confident way she held herself, how her hair fell into glossy curls to just above her tiny waist. Hermione didn't notice her presence and Bellatrix followed her all the way down to the lake.

She must be looking for me, Bellatrix mused, the thought sending a pleased feeling through her chest. Eventually Hermione stopped, and so did Bellatrix, watching her as she seemed to scanned the lake. It was time to make her presence known.

"You're back," a voice purred from behind her, making Hermione jump, a scream strangled in her throat.

"Merlin dammit all Bellatrix how are you so quiet?" she cried, her heart racing and her chest heaving as she struggled to control her breathing, finding the dark witch frozen with a smug smile etched across her face. At Hermione's reaction, Bellatrix began to laugh uncontrollably, doubling over in her mirth. Hermione took offence and crossed her arms, glaring angrily at the dark woman, who had tears running down her face from her laughter.

"When you're done, perhaps you could explain why you are out here?" Hermione snapped, trying to recapture some of her lost dignity. It didn't help. Bellatrix laughed only harder.

Hermione huffed and pushed past Bellatrix in her anger, trying to get back to the house. The older woman grabbed her wrist as she passed and pulled Hermione towards her, cherry red lips meeting Hermione's soft pouty mouth. Hermione could feel the dark witch's laughter but as their lips connected, the brightest witch of her age felt that familiar spark course between them and she gave in to this lighter version of Bellatrix she had come home to.

Bellatrix apparated them to Hermione's bedroom door, never once breaking the contact between them.

"That was impressive," Hermione teased in-between feverish kisses.

"If you think that was impressive..." Bellatrix commented arrogantly, winking at Hermione as she pushed her down onto the bed.

Hermione laughed as Bellatrix pounced on top of her, landing on her hands and toes, and gently lowering herself so that her body was flush against Hermione's, only the thin fabric of Hermione's t-shirt and Bellatrix's shift between them.

"No leaving me," Bellatrix said quietly, vulnerability apparent in her clear eyes.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Bellatrix's neck and kissed her gently. It was nothing but the brush of lips but it held all the tenderness and promise she possessed.

"I won't leave you if you won't leave me," she whispered against Bellatrix's mouth.

"You have a deal - brat." Bellatrix chuckled and Hermione arched her back, flipping them so she was now straddling Bellatrix. Bellatrix cocked an eyebrow expectantly. Hermione leaned down so that her lips were right next to Bellatrix's ear.

"What. Is. My. Name?" she whispered slowly, eliciting shivers from the dark witch below her.

"Brat," Bellatrix smirked. Hermione bit her earlobe in response, causing the older woman to growl.

"What. Is. My. Name?" she said again.

"Mudblood," Bellatrix groaned as Hermione bit down on her pulse point.

"What." She said biting down again and again in-between words. "Is. My. Name?"

"Hermione," Bellatrix breathed out almost inaudibly as her entire body was covered in goose bumps and she trembled at Hermione's hand ghosting across her skin beneath the shift.

"That's better," Hermione chuckled, capturing Bellatrix's lips with her own, gaining the entry she sought immediately as the dark witch pulled her down on top of herself, as close as the two could get.

The tangle of limbs and sheets the next morning might have caused anyone who walked in on it to be highly uncomfortable and embarrassed, both for their sake and for the sake of the two witches who were currently lying curled up together in Hermione's bed. For Keely the house elf however, she could do nothing but smile at seeing the totally content and peaceful look on her mistress's face. She covered the two women in a light sheet and left them to their sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Waking up in a dream

When Hermione opened her eyes the next morning, she almost immediately shut them again for fear of losing the dream she had been having. Bellatrix had come to her in the garden and they had apparated back to the bedroom and spent the night in each others arms and Hermione couldn't remember being happier. But she was sure that the dream would disappear the moment Bellatrix stormed from her bedroom into the kitchen, demanding something.

"Good morning brat," she heard and she yelped in surprise. Bellatrix was standing next to her bed, holding two cups of coffee, wearing nothing.

"That was not the reaction I was hoping for," Bellatrix told Hermione as she placed the mugs down on the table next to the bed and lay down right on top of Hermione, kissing her on the mouth possessively.

"I thought last night was a dream to be honest," Hermione replied wrapping her arms around Bellatrix's neck and returning the kiss happily.

Bellatrix looked offended. "I would bloody well hope I do better in reality than I do in a dream!" she snapped and Hermione could only laugh at her ridiculousness.

"Do not laugh at me brat," she growled in irritation, making Hermione laugh harder.

"I thought we cleared up last night what exactly my name is," Hermione retorted tartly, sticking her tongue out at the raven haired witch who suddenly grinned, changing from irritable to smug in seconds.

"We did, but you know how poor my memory is. I think you're going to have to remind me."

Hermione laughed again but this time Bellatrix grinned back at her, slipping between the sheets and wrapping her arms around the brunette who sighed contentedly.

"I've missed this," she told Bellatrix quietly.

"You have been lonely," Bellatrix replied and Hermione nodded against her chest.

"I've had Draco to talk to, and Harry and Ginny, but I've missed this."

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed.

"Draco?

"Yes. He is my friend."

"And nothing more?"

Hermione bolted upright and turned to face Bellatrix with a shocked look on her face.

"Draco is my friend Bella, nothing more. He has been good to me. He helped me a lot when...when Ron died." She swallowed and Bellatrix wrapped her arms back around the brunette and held her to her chest.

"You have had no one in your bed since the red head was killed?" she asked curiously, frowning when the dark curls shook "no".

"Are the men in your life blind?" Hermione laughed and Bellatrix smiled at the musical sound, that helped to drown out the voices that were starting to wake up in her mind.

"No – like I said Draco is just my friend and has been since we went back to Hogwarts to finish our final year. We were head girl and boy together you know."

"Really?"

"Yeah. McGonagall was headmistress for that year and she saw something in Draco I was too angry at the time to realise. But the more time I spent with him, the more I realised she was right. He may have been a slick git throughout our school careers but he was just as lost and determined to fix things as Harry, Ron and I were – he just had harder circumstances to get out of. I could not hate him once I'd realised this. I doubt he even knows but on his birthday that year, I managed to convince Kingsley and McGonagall to let him see his parents... he was much happier once he knew they were okay."

Bellatrix didn't say a word as Hermione told her tale after tale of the things that she and her nephew had done and couldn't believe that the boy she had known had grown into such a caring man. Hermione reiterated the fact that they were simply friends, many times but Bellatrix knew there was more. Perhaps she would ask one day but for now she was happy to listen to the girl who kept her voices at bay.


	16. Chapter 16

Lunch Reservations

In the weeks since she had moved in with Bellatrix, Draco had not seen Hermione other than brief meetings in the atrium of the ministry. They were both busy heading up their departments, but Draco had seriously begun to miss his friend and the comfort her presence always brought him. In the years since they had become friends, he had come to rely on Hermione more and more for support. She had helped him get his parents sentences reduced. She had stood by his side when he had taken on his own family in court. She had even been the one to fight his case when he had been put on trial for his crimes during the war. His family might not have agreed with his choice of friend, but Draco couldn't care less; she was and always would be the girl who had saved his life, and it was a debt he would happily spend forever repaying.

Sitting alone in his apartment, Draco felt the silence growing around him and he made a decision. He knew he couldn't go to the mansion himself but his patronus could.

As Hermione and Bellatrix lounged in the library, discussing some of the finer details for Hermione's idea for a second safe house being set up with another counsellor and convict paired together, Draco's patronus flew into the room. The hawk flapped its wings lazily and out of its razor-sharp beak came the voice Hermione knew so well.

_Granger, I do believe it is high time you accompany me for lunch again. I have missed your charming conversation far too much. Owl me._

Hermione smiled at his unexpected display of affection – and then realised how it might sound to the dark witch sitting next to her.

Bellatrix had accepted the fact that Draco had well and truly changed from the slimy spoilt brat she had known, into someone who commanded respect the same way she commanded fear.

Despite this knowledge, Bellatrix was irritated with the way he flouted his friendship with Hermione in front of her, and how simple it was for him to make her smile – or take her out into the world where they could be seen together without people wanting to start a riot. Bellatrix had slowly come to realise that Hermione was indeed too good for her, and since this realisation the voices had been clamouring for her attention once more. It had become harder and harder to drown the madness with Hermione's laughter – because Hermione laughed less and less the more the madness retuned.

It was this internal debate that was thrown into harsh perspective the second Draco's patronus flew through the window and for the first time since her hearing, Bellatrix was confronted with her nephew.

Hermione was sitting frozen on the couch alongside Bellatrix, who had begun muttering to herself and was clenching and unclenching her fists. Ever since their first real night in bed together and the morning after, Hermione had felt like things might be turning out alright. Bellatrix seldom threw fits anymore and when she did it was only because Gabriel still insisted that he train the dark woman. Now however, it seemed like Draco's unexpected invitation was causing her dark witch to slip into old habits.

"Bella, look at me," she murmured, reaching for the raven haired witch's hand. Without warning, Bellatrix leapt at Hermione, her hands clenched around her throat.

"Do not presume to touch us mudblood," she purred into Hermione's ear, before leaping up and pacing out of the library, her howls echoing down the long passage.

Hermione lay on the floor gasping for air and trying to stifle the sobs that threatened to call the mad woman back. Perhaps it really was time to see Draco again.


	17. Chapter 17

Conversations with Hawks and Orders from Lynx's

Hermione left for work before Bellatrix even woke up the next morning. She hadn't owled Draco the previous night but she was confident she would catch him if she arrived at his office early enough. Bellatrix had locked her door on Hermione the previous night. Hermione had worried that the witch would do some sort of irreparable damage but the dark witch had remained silent all night. With Bellatrix's silence on her mind, Hermione found herself at Draco's door without realising her journey there. As it turned out, her best friend had arrived at work, even before Hermione and when she knocked on his door he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, breathing in the comforting scent of her that he had missed in their time apart. Hermione stifled a sob that she hadn't realised was breaking free from her, as Draco held her tight and shut the door at the same time.

"What is this Granger? I leave you for a couple months and you turn into the weak broken thing I first found? Come now pet, tell me what's wrong?" his gentle mocking, caused Hermione to laugh over the tears now streaming down her face, and as soon as she looked into his gentle grey eyes she found herself telling him everything – from Gabriel's strange behaviour, to finding herself in bed with Bellatrix. Draco remained silent and passive throughout, the lazy look on his face never once changing. He held Hermione's hand as she cried and told her tale until she finally fell silent.

"Say something," she whimpered, burying her face in her hands.

"Well Granger, you have fucked up quite royally," he sighed with a small laugh at her look of outrage.

"My programme is working isn't it?" she snapped at him.

"Now there's my fiery friend I remember."

"Oh sod off, you cretin!"

Draco laughed and winked at Hermione who smiled back at her, wiping away the residual tears on her cheeks with the handkerchief he offered.

"Well," he began seriously, moving around his desk to his chair. "You have to get a new trainer in. That's the first thing you need to fix. Clearly Bellatrix doesn't like this – Clearwater was it? – and if she doesn't like or trust him she is never going to get any better." Draco suddenly frowned.

"What?"

"Clearwater correct? Why do I remember that name?"

"His older sister was a prefect for Ravenclaw and dated Percy Weasley remember? When I was petrified by the Basilisk so was she?"

Draco shook his head. "That's not it..." he muttered.

"Oh! He was a Slytherin too! Would have finished the same year we did, even though he was a year younger than us."

Draco frowned again.

"That specky annoying little git became an auror? He was forever running around the common room after Crabbe, Goyle and I – especially in second year when "the heir of Slytherin" was running around the castle and I was being such a prat pretending like it could be me. He always wanted in on our conversations."

"He sounds as bad as Colin Creevey and Harry," Hermione replied, grateful for the turn in conversation.

"I gave out no autographs."

Hermione rolled her eyes at his age old irritation with Harry.

"Anyways let's move on now to the part where you are shagging my aunt." His wicked smile made Hermione duck her head back into her hands to hide the burning blush that had burst into flames on her cheeks.

"I am not shagging your aunt!" she hissed.

"Yes you bloody well are so shut up and listen to me because I'm being serious here Granger." His voice had lost the joking tone and Hermione felt like it was safe to look at him again.

"Never mind the fact that she is my aunt Hermione, she is a convict from Azkaban – where we put her. She is a volunteer in the programme you are heading up and if you get caught with her you will lose your job and you will lose her. She will lose her shot at freedom and we both know how well she holds grudges – well against me. Apparently she holds other things against you," he teased slyly, making Hermione grimace at him in obvious horror. "But seriously love, you need to think this one through. I know you've been lonely since Weasley, but there are surely others out there in the world far better for you than the woman who has been a source of nightmares and pain for you for so long." His voice dropped suddenly and Hermione noticed he looked away as he said this. He cleared his throat just as suddenly and his eyes were once again back on Hermione. "This is your choice Granger; just be smart about it. Please." Hermione nodded in silence, mulling over everything he had said, knowing that he was of course right.

After the hour long conversation that morning, Hermione and Draco arranged to meet for lunch at one to talk about the happier things in life. As they were about to leave arm in arm, Hermione heard a voice shouting her name and commotion from behind her. To Draco's annoyance, Harry came sprinting up to the pair brandishing a handful of papers he thrust under Hermione's nose as he leaned over, panting, trying to get his breath back.

"I – just – received this – from Azkaban," he finally managed to wheeze out. Draco read over Hermione's shoulder as she gasped, a hand flying up to cover her mouth.

MASS OUTBREAK!

SEND MORE AURORS IMMEDIATELY!

WE ARE BEING OVERRUN!

"Is that all you have?" Hermione screeched as the three turned right around, heading straight for Kingsleys office to see what they could do to help.

"It's not like they had time to make a full report Hermione!" he snapped as they turned a corner, ignoring the looks they were receiving by those who didn't know a crisis had just broken out.

"Shut up you two! This isn't Hogwarts!" Draco spat.

As Harry was about to make a sarcastic retort, Kingsley's Lynx appeared in front of them.

"_Make your way to the Auror Offices at once. I have let them know you are coming. Potter, you are in charge. Go."_

Harry didn't falter for a second. He simply picked up the pace, leaving the other two to keep up with him.

When they arrived in the Auror office they found the entire force in a meeting, awaiting orders. Harry strode in, suddenly in complete control. He turned to face the witches and wizards with a steely look in his brilliant green eyes. It was in these moments that Hermione remembered that this was the Boy Who Lived, the Boy Who Died, and the Boy Who had defeated the Dark Lord.

"I don't have much to say except that we need to get out there, and get them back inside. These are the maniacs who terrorised us for years. They will not get a second chance. Be on full guard and stay with your partners at all times. If you lose your partner for whatever reason," – he swallowed hard – "find another. But do not fight on alone. Aim to stun – I don't want unnecessary deaths of any kind. All right ladies and gents – lets go." With that, the entire force got to their feet, raised their wands and apparated to the dark and unknown that was Azkaban Prison.

As she made to apparate along with the Aurors, Draco caught Hermione's arm.

"Where do you think you're going Granger?"

"With Harry! Where else would I go?"

"And what do you think Bellatrix is going to do when she hears about this – if she hasn't already?" Draco shot her dark look. "How do you know she isn't part of this?"

"She couldn't be. She has no contact with anyone outside of the manor," Hermione replied angrily, bristling at the idea that Bellatrix had fooled her that totally.

"Are you sure? She got out once remember?"

Hermione was about to argue when Draco grabbed her wrist with an anxious look on his face.

"Do not go to the island. Do not let her be alone. I know things are ... complicated but come on Granger, think beyond that."

Hermione stared into his stormy grey eyes noticing for the first time a look that had always been there but she had always ignored. She knew she would have to address it at some point but there was no time so she simply nodded, grabbed Draco's hand and apparated them to the manor.

They arrived to dead silence. They were standing in the empty foyer and nothing seemed out of place as far as Hermione could see. Suddenly, as they were making their way towards the staircase, there was a crash from above, an infuriated growl and a second crash.

"Bella!" Hermione screamed, sprinting up the stairs leaving Draco to follow behind, cursing.

As she sprinted past the library she was struck by something heavy and suddenly she was airborne. Her scream stuck in her throat and she couldn't move her arms or legs. The last thing she remembered was a blinding pain in her shoulder, before she lost all consciousness.


	18. Chapter 18

Battles of the Mind, Battles of the Body

While Hermione had been spilling her soul to Draco, Bellatrix had been arguing relentlessly with the torn pieces of her mind. Neither side was ready to give over control to the other and so they – and Bellatrix – were stuck in limbo. When finally she couldn't take it anymore she resorted to storming around the garden, ripping out the plants she didn't like, ignoring the thorns, splinters and burns that some of the more vicious plants inflicted on her. Eventually, she grew tired of her random gardening and made her way inside calling for Keely. The little elf appeared with a pop and bathed and dressed Bellatrix's wounds.

"When did Miss Hermione leave?"

"Miss Herminy left early, she did. Before even Keely could make breakfast she did left. Miss Herminy did not seem happy, she did not." Bellatrix would have sworn the little elf had fixed her with an accusatory look, but she hopped off the stool and into the kitchen before Bellatrix could decide for certain. Bellatrix rolled her eyes and as she did, she caught sight of the clock above the door to the kitchen. The snake was late for their session.

"I'm not waiting for that an excuse for a wizard," she growled to herself, leaving the dining room and making her way up to her bedroom, where for once, everything was still whole. When she was finished showering and cleaning the grime out from under her ragged nails, Bellatrix made her way to the library where she had left all of the notes she had been making on Hermione's ideas for the programme. As far as she could tell, they were ready to open a second safe house and Bellatrix had suggested Hermione's mad friend Lovegood. While Bellatrix remembered her from the war as an airhead, Hermione had assured her that the girl had earned the right to be sorted into Ravenclaw and had made a name for herself in the mental health side of St. Mungos. As she began reading more case files Bellatrix heard a pop.

"Hermione?" she called, a warmth spreading through her at the thought of seeing the young witch.

It wasn't Hermione however.

"Good afternoon Bellatrix."

She stared in shock at the Death Eater standing in front of her. He was well over six foot tall and muscular. His cloak fitted him snugly and his face was hidden from view by a silver mask, carved to look like what Bellatrix had come to know as Satan – a mythical demon, she could only equate to the muggles Dark Lord. Though his face was hidden, Bellatrix could feel his arrogant smirk and she bristled angrily, rising to her feet with all the grace of an infuriated lioness ready to attack its prey.

"Who do you think you are? You dare wear a mask and mark you didn't earn? Take off your mask you coward and show me your face!"

The Death Eater chuckled condescendingly and Bellatrix clenched her fists and bared her teeth.

"Calm yourself. I presume nothing. I simply wish to carry on with the work the Dark Lord started. He was taken from his seat of power too soon. And I wish to avenge him. I want you at my side the way you were at his. Join our cause Bellatrix. Rid yourself of this mudblood and come with me now."

The voices in her head clamoured for Bellatrix to listen to the young Death Eater's raspy voice and follow him out of the manor.

_Here is one who knows how to serve the Dark Lords memory!_

_It is a trick! Where has this coward been hiding all these years? Why does he show himself now?_

_He is clever! He lulled the ministry into a false sense of security. We must follow him_

_No!_

_Yes!_

_I will not go with him. This is a trick – a test!_

_You fool! You can not leave the mudblood! That is why you will not go!_

_This has nothing to do with her!_

_It has everything to do with her! You must destroy her before she consumes you!_

Bellatrix ripped herself from her angry thoughts and stared at the silent Death Eater. There was suddenly something familiar about him.

"Who are you?"

"There is enough time for questions later. Right now however, I want to know I can trust you. I want you beside me, Bellatrix, as you once were with the Dark Lord."

Bellatrix barked out a harsh laugh and she could see that she had offended the Death Eater.

"You presume to be as important and powerful as the Lord? You are nothing but a foolish boy. Even with my powers bound as they are I could put you out of your misery before you had time to lift your wand. Leave now boy and pray the ministry does not find you!"

"You are nothing but a coward!"

She whirled around, wand in hand, as his words matched the voices in her head.

"Crucio!" she screamed.

Not a second too soon the Death Eater dived to safety, knocking a table over. Bellatrix growled angrily and sent another curse his way, causing the young man to move again, sending the couch flying into the bookshelves, knocking Hermione's books to the ground.

Suddenly, there was another voice breaking through the din.

"Bella!"

_No_! She thought in a panic sending a third spell towards the Death Eater who got to his feet and ran for the door of the library as Hermione pelted into view. The Death Eater launched himself at her, wrapped his long arms around her and disappeared in a whirl of black smoke.

An anguished scream ripped from Bellatrix's chest and she crumpled to the ground.

"Bellatrix?"

She looked up into familiar grey eyes.

"Draco?" she whimpered as her nephew knelt beside her.

"We'll get her back. I promise."


	19. Chapter 19

Snakes Come Slithering Home

Draco and Bellatrix watched each other suspiciously across the table as Harry paced up and down the kitchen floor, nearly bowling Keely over more than once. The Aurors had arrived at Azkaban too late apparently and most of the convicts had escaped. None of the guards could explain how it had happened, but apparently, they had felt a shift in the magic binding the prison and suddenly all the doors of the cells had unlocked and the convicts had overwhelmed them with sheer numbers. Kingsley was furiously trying to put together a plan of action while trying to keep the public calm at the same time. He was failing.

Harry was meant to be back at the ministry with the Aurors but when he had heard that Hermione had been taken, he had given control back to one of the senior Aurors – much to Kingsleys dismay – and had come straight to the manor where Bellatrix and Draco had told him the entire story. The only part they had both left out was the fact that Bellatrix and Hermione were currently sleeping together. Neither thought Harry would be able to cope with that particular piece of information in his present state of panic.

"So let me get this straight. Some Death Eater manages to get passed all the wards, Hermione, Draco and I, as well as the ministry put up. Tries to convince you to join his cause and then he kidnaps Hermione – while both of you watch. How. Does. That. Make. Sense?"

"There's no point yelling at us Potter! Everything happened too quickly for us to even realise what had happened until he was gone with her!" Draco fixed Harry with a cold look and Harry felt his hackles rise at the accusatory tone.

"Listen here you ferret, you and I promised to look after her and you've failed."

"I've failed? Where were you Scarhead when she got taken?"

"You know bloody well where I was!"

"Yeah – you ran off to battle expecting her to follow once again!"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"You have put her in danger more times than I have called her "mudblood" – and that's a fair few Potter! You rush off into the heat of battle without thinking that she will automatically follow! The only reason she didn't today was because I stopped her. Can you imagine if she had rushed onto an island full of convicts – convicts she had put there? Can you imagine what they would have done to her had they caught her?"

"Yeah I can, you did what they would have done when your slimeball father caught us and this wretched creature here tortured her!"

"Be quiet both of you! Hermione is gone and you are arguing instead of looking for her! You should both be ashamed of yourselves! One of you unbind my magic now so I can at least do something about her kidnapping if all you two are going to do is argue about who fucked up the most!"

Both men fell into a silent kind of seething anger, both flushing with guilt under the furious gaze of the raven haired witch.

"I can't unbind your magic Bellatrix, but I can get you out of this manor. But first you are going to tell me everything you can remember about this Death Eater. Did you recognise him at all? Did he say something that could trigger a memory at all?"

"No," Bellatrix growled at him, causing him to take a step back.

Quite suddenly, there was a pop and all three of them turned to the door, wands in hand. Bellatrix snarled when Gabriel walked in.

"I came as soon as I heard. Is there anything I could do to help? I'll do anything in my power to help bring Hermione back."

"Thanks Gabriel, we could use a guy like you helping us out." Harry shook hands with the broad shouldered Auror and turned to Draco to introduce them, but Draco had already fixed him with a glare.

"You're Gabriel Clearwater?"

"I am. And you're Draco Malfoy. You worked with Hermione to put away all the Death Eaters. You were there the day she came to pick up Miss Black." The two blondes shook hands, Draco only slightly shorter than the burly Auror.

During the whole exchange, Bellatrix had been standing as if frozen, staring at Gabriel with a confused look on her face as if she was trying to figure something out. He turned to look at her and as he did, Harry and Draco stepped away to discuss what they were going to do. As Gabriel's eyes met Bellatrix's he smirked and winked before drawing his wand and turning on the two men.

"Stupefy! Immobulis!" he shouted before the other men had time to react. Draco was blown across the kitchen, hit the wall and slumped to the ground. Harry just froze, his arms and legs pinned at his side, and keeled over, knocking himself unconscious on the table.

Gabriel turned to leer at Bellatrix who was frozen in place, not quite certain she had figured the whole situation out correctly. Gabriel laughed at her.

"You're trying so hard to figure out what was so completely obvious. And here I thought you were meant to be intelligent." He shook his head in amusement and condescension and Bellatrix snarled moving forward. Gabriel flicked his wand lazily at her and she froze in place. Only the fury in her eyes moved.

Gabriel watched her for a second before saying, "I know all about you and the mudblood." He began to circle her, a cobra hypnotising its prey before striking. "Your little infatuation was so obvious it amazed me no one else saw it. At first I was impressed, I thought perhaps you were playing her. Making her trust you, love you even, before using that trust to destroy everything she had been working so hard to attain. Of course as time went on, I realised you had fallen for your own trap. How pathetic you have become since the fall of the Dark Lord. How far you have fallen. But then I thought to myself, if doesn't matter, as soon as you are given the opportunity you will fall right back into place, on the side of the dark." He smirked at her, stopping right in front of where she stood. "If you want your pathetic little mudblood to survive, you will meet me in two days at the place where the Dark Lord rose to power, using the blood of his enemy. If you do not come alone, well, you were a Death Eater I'm sure you know exactly what we are capable of."

With one last smirk, Gabriel vanished in a cloud of black smoke, leaving Bellatrix breathless, uncertain and alone.


	20. Chapter 20

**Nothing To Do But Wait**

By the time Bellatrix finally managed to wake the unconscious men and undo the spells Gabriel had cast on them, she had nearly completely lost it. The voices in her head were louder than ever and the worry she felt over Hermione was not helping the situation any.

"I can't believe it was Gabriel," Harry muttered, holding a bag of ice to his head.

"I can," Bellatrix snapped breathlessly, struggling to keep focus. "I've been – warning you all for weeks – about that snake!"

"Blaming everyone else is not going to help Hermione now," Draco shot back, his shoulders slumped and his hair dirtied with dried blood from where he had struck the wall.

"There's not too much we can do but wait," Harry added, standing up and moving to leave.

"Where do you think you're going Potter?" Bellatrix demanded breathlessly.

"To the ministry where hopefully Kingsley doesn't fire me and then gives me a team so I can work on getting my friend back!" He turned to look at Draco who was paler than normal.

"You going to be alright with her?" he muttered as Bellatrix leapt up from her seat and began pacing the hallway, fists shaking.

Draco raised his eyebrow at Harry. "That's my aunt Potter. I'm sure I'll manage."

"Look, talking from experience, aunts aren't always too easy to handle," Harry retorted. As he turned to leave he looked at the blonde one more time. "Take care of your wound Malfoy; I don't want to be the one to tell Hermione you're dead when we bring her home." Draco gave Harry half a smirk before he disapparated from sight.

Draco glanced at Bellatrix as she paced, then turned to the distraught house elf who hadn't left the room since the boys had gained consciousness.

"Keely? Could you please go run a bath for Miss Bellatrix, lay out some clean clothes and make sure she eats something?" Keely nodded, her bottom lip trembling and silent tears running down her face. Draco sat on his haunches in front of the small creature and took her small leathery hands into his. "Hey it's going to be okay – we'll bring Miss Hermione home, I promise you that."

The little elf nodded wiped away her tears and then went to do as she was bidden.

"Come Miss Bellatrix, Keely clean you up good and right." Bellatrix followed the little creature up the stairs and down the hallway as Draco made his way cautiously into Hermione's bedroom.

It was as he had expected it to be. Her bed was perfectly made and there wasn't a single stitch of clothing out of the cupboards. Her balcony doors were open and he could see the wind ruffling the piles of notes and open books on her desk. Her walls were lined with shelves and filled with what Draco knew as her personal favourites – even her muggle books were here. Glancing at her bedside table he found himself looking at his own reflection – sort of. The photo had been taken on their final day as head boy and girl. They were standing down at the Black Lake and Draco had his arms wrapped around the tiny brunette's waist. She was laughing at something he had said and he was smiling in return. She wasn't looking at him in the photo, but Draco could see the look of longing his eighteen year old self had been giving her – even back then, he had realised she was special.

Draco sighed and made his way into Hermione's bathroom to wash the filth of the day off of himself. He called for his own House Elf to bring him clean robes and to clean his wound which he could not reach. When he was done he made his was down to the kitchen to wait for Harry once again.


	21. Chapter 21

**Silence is Golden**

Draco hadn't waited long when Bellatrix joined him down in the kitchen.

"Have you heard anything?" she snapped and he heard her worry beneath the hostility.

"Potter hasn't contacted me yet but I'm sure he will," Draco replied calmly, his voice belying the terror and angst making his stomach roll.

"Potter is useless," Bellatrix spat, slamming down the mug Keely had placed in front of her. The little elf gave her a dirty look which Bellatrix returned before cleaning up the mess she had made. Draco smirked at his aunt's behaviour.

"He is the only one who can talk sense into Kingsley. He's very high up within the Aurors."

"I'm sure," Bellatrix snorted before they fell into silence once more. She got up and began pacing the room, causing Keely to sniff huffily and disapparate with what sounded like an angry pop.

"She does not like you," Draco commented, trying to fill the silence that was beginning to pound on his eardrums.

Bellatrix did not respond, simply kept pacing.

Eventually she threw herself into a chair opposite Draco and stared at him.

"What?"

"I still can not comprehend how you became friends with the girl you spent summers complaining about," Bellatrix told Draco, breaking the tension filled silence.

"That's hypocritical since you're shagging her," Draco retorted stiffly.

Bellatrix bared her teeth at him.

"It is not as simple as it looks."

"Well it wasn't simple for me either. I was alone! You were on the run, father was in prison, and mother was on her way there. My friends were all on the run with their parents and I, I decided to go back to the scene of my greatest crime! If you think anyone – let alone Hermione – welcomed me back with open arms you're wrong! The only reason I even finished studying, was because of the meddlesome McGonagall and her never-ending faith in the good of humanity. She took me in, she convinced Kingsley to give me another chance." He paused. "She made me head boy along with Granger and helped me prove myself to everyone."

"Did she just accept your change of heart so readily? If she did she is a bigger fool than I thought," she scoffed, silently thanking whatever gods were in the universe that Hermione was the fool she knew her to be. If she hadn't been, Bellatrix might never have made it out of Azkaban.

"Of course not. McGonagall was her favourite teacher at Hogwarts, her mentor and eventually her friend and because she gave me a second chance, Hermione didn't speak to her for three months. It was only Christmas when they spoke again and when Hermione realised I truly wanted to change, that I didn't want to be the murderous snake who had tortured her for years anymore. That I didn't want to be the boy who hadn't stopped you from torturing and scarring her. It was only through her kindness that I eventually managed to change my life as completely as I could."

He broke off for a moment, his Adams apple bobbing as he swallowed his emotions. Bellatrix watched him warily. He growled in frustration and continued.

"The day she finally told me she forgave me, was the day I realised that you all had been wrong – that the Dark Lord had been wrong. Blood purity has nothing to do with goodness, intelligence, bravery. That muggle-born girl, a girl I had spent years terrorising, someone I had wished dead more times than I can count, came up to me, in the common room we shared, looked me straight in the eye and told me she forgave me for everything I had ever done and that she hoped that she could someday help me get my parents out of Azkaban. She hugged me, told me my hair was too greasy and then walked away. That was the moment I knew I could never let her go. That I would be a fool if I let her get away."

He smiled bitterly and it was then that Bellatrix realised that there was more than friendship in her nephew's heart for the girl who called him friend.

"You love her don't you?"

Draco didn't say a word.

"She doesn't know does she?"

"She never will," he replied, getting up and walking away from her pitying gaze.


	22. Chapter 22

**"I Don't Like Being Cold and I Like Being Wet Even Less"**

There was no light seeping in from anywhere and Hermione was as cold as when she, Ron and Harry had jumped from the back of a dragon into an icy lake. For hours she had been trying to break free of the magical binds that her kidnapper had placed on her – unsuccessfully. Whoever he was, he was working alone and he was most definitely a he. When they had arrived at wherever he was keeping her locked up, he had growled his threats in no uncertain terms and though she had tried she could not find a way to recognise the deep voice whispering things in her ear.

He had left, what felt like hours ago, and since then she had been trying to simultaneously escape and figure out where they were. To her utmost disgust, wherever they were, was somewhere cold and wet. The damp was soaking through the robes she had been wearing when he had taken her and if there was something Hermione hated more than being cold – it was being wet.

There was suddenly a pop to her left and she recoiled from it, into the wall behind her.

The Death Eater laughed and reached down to grab the front of her robes, dragging her closer to him. Hermione realised she recognised his cologne.

"Your little friends are lost without you," he growled, his smile evident even without her being able to see it. "Especially that girlfriend of yours." His lips were against her ear as he said this, his tongue brushing the shell of it, his teeth raking the tender lobe purposefully. Hermione felt her skin crawl in disgust for the man that held her to him, his burly arms only too evident in the way he held her.

"I'm going to ask you, as nicely as I possibly can, for you to remove your vile tongue from my ear and tell me why you are doing this. Do you honestly think you can get away with kidnapping and terrorism?" She tried to keep the waver from her voice, tried to be as strong as Harry would be in the same situation, but failed as miserably as she had the first time she had been caught by Death Eaters.

The Death Eater laughed loudly, tossing her into what felt like an armchair and binding her to it.

"Oh Hermione. You're nothing but a pawn. You see, many years ago, you and your boyfriends took away my chance to be something more than what my father was. You took away someone who would have made me greater than I could ever imagine. You took away the Dark Lord before he could mark me as his and train me to be as ruthless and powerful as he." He paused and Hermione could almost imagine the disappointment running from his face. "But now, with Bellatrix out of Azkaban, I have that chance again – because she was once the Dark Lords right hand and who better to train the one who would have been his left?"

"Bellatrix would never help you," Hermione spat at him.

"You're wrong of course. I have already spoken with your lover. She will be joining us in two days."

He paused for so long Hermione thought he had left the room. As she made to try and move, she felt hands pinning her to the chair and warm breath against her ear.

"And when she does join us, you will be made to believe the scar on your wrist."

All throughout that day and the next Hermione tried to escape her prison. So much about the Death Eater felt familiar to her that the distraction of trying to figure out who he was, was distracting her so much that she couldn't free herself from her essentially mental prison.

What was it about him that kept triggering sparks of familiarity in her mind? His physicality? She didn't know many physically big men like the way the Death Eater felt. Perhaps it was his cologne? But she hadn't spent that much time with men in the past few months. Maybe it was just the menacing presence that felt familiar. She had been in many situations similar to her current one and it was always possible that her mind was equating all those times to this.

It was the second evening of her captivity when it all finally clicked into place. For the most part, the Death Eater had left her alone. Hermione couldn't quite decide whether he was still in the "building" where he was keeping her, or whether he actually left the place. Either way, the bindings he placed on her held strong.

The only other living being that seemed to exist in this space was what she assumed was a House Elf which showed up every few hours to bring her water. It didn't speak to her and no matter what she said or did, it gave her water and left again, leaving her to cry in frustration every time.

On that second evening, the Death Eater came striding into the room, scaring Hermione stiff as she had been nodding into unconsciousness, her stomach aching and demanding to be fed. He chuckled cruelly when he noticed her discomfort and fear.

"Oh sweetheart, your fear is so unnecessary at this moment. The real fear will come, I assure you."

"I am not afraid of you," she scoffed, trying to sound braver than she felt. "How could I fear someone so cowardly they have to hide behind a mask? The only piece of scum I was ever scared of was Voldemort and that was because you could see the evil written all over his face. People like you who claim to follow him are not truly evil. Otherwise you would not hide behind masks designed to instil the fear you could never hope to."

The Death Eater growled, grabbed her and pinned her to the wall with his body. His mouth so close to hers, his full lips brushed hers as he whispered to her.

"You, mudblood, will learn your place very quickly. Bellatrix might have been gentle on you, but that is because she has forgotten the legacy the Dark Lord left behind. I have not. Mudblood's like you will soon see, that we do not need to be immortal to force you to your place below our boots. Immortality and the search for it might have killed the Dark Lord, but I know how to carry out what he started without fear of dying. Death is but the next great adventure."

"Do not quote Albus Dumbledore to me, you foul creature," she whispered, her blood boiling at his insults.

He chuckled, flecks of spittle landing on Hermione's lips and cheek.

"You did not see me as a foul creature when you allowed these lips to touch yours."

Hermione gasped and turned her head too late as Gabriel crashed his lips into hers. His body flattening her tiny frame against the wall, her arms held above her head as his tongue forced her mouth open, his teeth brutal against her lips.

Her whimpers didn't seem to deter him as he ripped open her robe, his nails scraping down her stomach, pulling at the waistband of her underwear.


	23. Chapter 23

**Letting out the Lunatics**

When Harry had left Bellatrix and Draco, he found himself heading straight for Kingsleys office. The minister was currently roaring at the Aurors Harry had left in charge.

"Potter if you think for one second - " he started to shout but Harry cut him off.

"Don't be a prat Kingsley. I don't want my job back. Hermione has been taken and I need to find her. Give me some men and let me get to Azkaban and do what needs doing to bring her home." The other Aurors in the room looked as if they were trying not to laugh at the Minister for Magic being called a prat by a twenty-something Auror, but Kingsley quelled them with a single look.

"David, Kyle, go with Potter to Azkaban and see how you can help - don't learn any bad habits from him. They're all I can give you Potter."

"They're all I need sir. Let's go lads."

Harry and the burly Aurors Kingsley had given him apparated to Azkaban and immediately started scouring the island for anyone who might have the clue Harry was looking for. Due to the escape of all the prisoners, most of the guards had been kept behind for questioning by the Aurors who had been sent to Azkaban when the breakout had first been reported. They were currently in the process of gathering the guards and interrogating them, trying to figure out just who had been behind the release of the prisoners. The Aurors all nodded to Harry as he walked up to them, David and Kyle hulking behind him and making him feel even scrawnier than normal.

"Gents, I need a second with the guards." The Aurors nodded and corralled the remaining guards into the mess hall. None of them seemed too bothered by the fact that they were being interrogated – they seemed to understand that the Aurors were simply doing their jobs. Seeing Harry made a lot of them relax even further. He was after all a national hero and known for his cool and collected leadership. As Harry was about to begin his little speech to the guards standing in front of him, there was a crack and one of the guards apparated, seeming very surprised to find Harry glaring at him suspiciously.

"David, go get our late comer...I want to know where he was until now." David – the bigger of the two Aurors flanking Harry - nodded subtly and stepped into the crowd, making his way towards the scrawny newcomer. As Harry addressed the crowd of guards, he noticed that the only guard looking uncomfortable was the one who had come in late.

"You all worked under Gabriel Clearwater. I want every one of you to wrack your brains and tell me and the other Aurors everything you know about him. Where does he live, where does he like to go for a shot of Fire Whiskey after work, the lot. Everything and anything you know about him I want you to tell me so I can find him. Thanks lads." Harry had been watching the late comer like a hawk and had been darkly pleased to see flickers of apprehension and stress run through him as Harry spoke.

Harry thanked the Aurors and let them get back to work interrogating the guards and gathering information for him. David and Kyle were either side of the scrawny guard when Harry reached them.

"All right mate, where've you been that you only apparated in now?"

"Was in the john al righ'?" he mumbled back, watery blue eyes shifting, reminding Harry of Wormtail.

"You apparated to the john? Yeah sorry mate that's not going to fly with me. Where were you?" At his tightening tone, David and Kyle gripped the scrawny guard on either side and escorted him to a smaller room, Harry closing the door behind them. Kyle let go of one arm while David threw the guard against the wall.

"I suggest you answer mate. These boys are looking for promotions and I bet they're willing to do anything to prove their loyalty to the head of the Auror department." Kyle and David nodded in agreement, squaring their shoulders, appearing even bigger if that was at all possible.

"I – I was in the john mate, that's where I were!" His shrill voice belied the nerves he was clearly trying to swallow.

Harry glared at him before whipping out his wand. "I do not have time for this _mate_," he growled. "Legilimens!"

Harry was by no means skilled in Legilimency but in his fury and fear for his missing friend, he flung himself at the scrawny guard's defences hard enough to see Gabriel's face in his mind.

"_Okay so bring her a drink every now and then, but do not say anything. I don't want her to latch onto anything. Got it?"_

"_Aye sir. I gotcha!" _

"_Excellent. Now. I'm off to let out the lunatics. Let's see what the ministry makes of them"_

With a shout, Harry was tossed from the guards mind, but he was pleased. He laughed manically, scaring the young Aurors.

"Sir?" David asked, glancing at Kyle.

"He's the one. Let's go."


	24. Chapter 24

**Gathering Information is Essential**

Harry arrived back at Hermione's manor to find Draco and Bellatrix storming up and down the hallways snapping at one another.

"Shut it both of you!" he cried to get their attention. Their frustration turned on him.

"Where have you been Potter?" Bellatrix growled stalking closer and Harry could almost imagine a tiger stalking him, tail flicking in agitation. Her eyes were unfocussed again but Harry saw a steely determination fighting for clarity in the dark depths of the mad woman's mind. Harry noted the dirt and blood caking her fingernails but decided he would be safer not commenting.

"While you two have been sitting here biting one another's heads off, I have been interviewing guards at Azkaban to find out what they know about Clearwater."

"And what did you find?" Draco snapped, just as impatient as his aunt who had been muttering nonsense for hours, periodically running into the garden and destroying it as much as she possibly could, before coming back indoors bleeding, filthy and refusing to be bathed.

"I found someone who knows all about the cockroach." Harry whistled loudly and two burly Aurors stepped through the manors doors, dragging a third man with them. This one was slight and unkempt and wearing an Azkaban guards uniform.

"Thanks lads," Harry said nodding to David and Kyle who nodded and stepped out of the room, staying in the foyer of the manor where they could respond quickly should Harry call. Harry turned back to the guard, his green eyes flashing with anger, hot enough to quell even Mrs Weasley in that moment.

"Where is Gabriel Clearwater?" he asked, the calm belying the fury, Draco knew was boiling just below the surface.

"I don't know no Clearwater," the man squeaked, his watery eyes shifting between the furious trio, not knowing who to fear more.

Bellatrix snarled and kicked the man in the gut before reaching down and wrenching him upright by his hair.

"Where is the snake?" she screamed into his face as he gagged for breath. He shook his head. Bellatrix dropped him and stomped on his outstretched hand with her high heeled boot, the heel going straight through. Harry turned his head away and hoped that his young Aurors were at least pretending not to hear what was happening.

The man howled in pain, ripping his hand away from Bellatrix' reach.

"I know you know where she is," Harry told him, crouching down beside the man. "I saw them both in your mind. Just tell us where they are and I promise we will cut you a deal.

"I don't know no Clearwater! You placed tha' memory in me 'ead!"

Harry flinched away as Bellatrix stomped on the mans ribs hard enough that they all heard the _crack._

He screamed again – louder this time.

"Enough Bellatrix," Draco said quietly as she made to kick the man again, aiming lower down this time. She turned to look at him furiously, only to find him watching the whimpering man with a feral look in his cold grey eyes – she recognised the look as one she had seen reflected in the mirror countless times. Bellatrix turned away, not before wiping the blood off of her boot on the man's uniform.

Draco stalked closer to the man slowly, crouching down so as to be closer to the snivelling man.

"Where is Gabriel Clearwater keeping Hermione Granger?" he asked calmly. Before the man could reply, Draco raised his index finger. "Before you lie to me, just remember who I am; Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, nephew of Bellatrix Black, Voldemort's most trusted advisors. If you lie to me, I will know and I will have no choice but to rip the truth from your mind – and I will not be gentle." He watched as the guards eyes widened in fear, his Adams apple bobbing furiously.

"Now, where are they?"

"I – I don't know..."

Draco sighed, looked down as if sadly. When he looked back up, there was nothing but cold steel in his eyes.

"Have it your way then you worthless vermin. Legilimens!"

On entrance to the man's mind, Draco found nothing but doors running down what seemed like an endless hallway. Every single one of them was wooden though and Draco grinned as he strolled down the hallway, running his wand along the wall muttering Crucio as he went. While Crucio did not necessarily hurt him as it would had Draco been casting the spell on his body, the repetition of the word was enough to cause the guard to lose focus at some point – simply in fear of what he probably knew the spell felt like. He could feel the guard squirming the information into holes as far away from him as he could get, but the constant repetition of Crucio was making him lose focus and eventually Draco slipped through an open door.

Memories flooded him suddenly, but instead of drowning in them as he expected the guard had hoped he would, he simply floated through them as relaxed as if he were lying on the ocean in paradise. Gabriel's face appeared suddenly and Draco followed this memory until he found the link connecting to Hermione.

He sucked in a breath when he saw her face; pale, lips bruised, eyes unseeing, her head frantically turning towards the sound of the shadow creeping towards her. The guard whose mind Draco was currently swimming in had been the one taking water to Hermione for the past day and a half, torturing her with his silence – and enjoying it immensely. Draco could feel the perverted sense of pleasure the man had got, just from being part of Hermione's torture. Draco snarled at this satisfaction and snapped at the threads in the man's mind, making him scream and lose focus revealing more of Gabriel's plan.

Draco was now forced to watch as if from the shadows of a door how Gabriel pinned Hermione to an armchair and whispered in her ear, words he couldn't catch.

Draco stalked through the memories faster now, anxious to find his friend before anything else could happen to her. Finally, he found what he was looking for – Gabriel had holed them up in the basement of the Riddle House in Little Hangleton. Draco muttered a curse before retracting from the guards mind.

When he resurfaced pulling a few threads along with him, he found that he was drenched in sweat from running through the hallways of the guards mind, and Harry and Bellatrix were looking at him in concern. Before any of them could speak however, the guard shrieked, causing Draco's hair to stand on end. The guard slumped to the side, his eyes dead, but his chest still working. Harry looked at Draco, green eyes meeting grey.

"Hermione does not need to know," he said quietly. Draco nodded and explained to the other two where they were going.


	25. Chapter 25

**Rescue Missions Aren't For Everyone**

Draco, Harry, Bellatrix and the two Aurors apparated to Little Hangleton and crept through the twilight lit town, the evening before the allotted time Gabriel had given Bellatrix. Harry and Draco had debated bringing Bellatrix along as her madness had become more and more apparent as they had discussed the rescue plan and Draco had explained all that he had seen in the guards mind. Her eyes were unfocussed and she was short of breath, but she had been determined to accompany them and so they had relented.

Currently, Bellatrix was leading the charge through the town, slipping between buildings as if she belonged to the darkness they cast. Draco had his wand trained on her but was happy for her to lead them to where her master had once holed up. Harry followed behind Draco while the two Aurors had fanned out to the sides of the trio.

They made it through the town to the once great manor house. In the years since Voldemort had been there, the place had fallen into an even greater state of disrepair. The garden was overgrown, there were muggle alcohol bottles laying everywhere and the house had half caved in on itself. Harry and his Aurors quickly found and disabled any wards that Gabriel had cast on the property and the five of them silently crept through the garden. The Aurors along with Harry, slipped around the back of the house while Draco and Bellatrix found a way into the ruins from the front.

"Whatever happens – look after – her," Bellatrix panted.

"Nothing is going to happen. We're going to bring her home."

"You – shouldn't trust me – so easily – nephew," she whispered.

Draco took her face in his hands for a second. "She needs you. Fight them." Draco watched as the madness quietened in her eyes. While her chest still heaved slightly from the effort of the fight, Bellatrix seemed more focussed.

"I'm so sorry," she said.

Before he had time to think, Bellatrix stupefied him, leaving him lying in the garden of the ruins, his blonde hair shimmering in the moonlight.

_Well done_

_You finally see sense_

_Now_

_Find the worthy one_

_And kill the mudblood_

Bellatrix stalked into the house, her eyes blacker and more focussed than they'd been in months. It seemed instinctive that she would find the door to Hermione's prison on the first try, levitating the plank in front of the entrance out of the way so quietly, there was no way Harry and the Aurors would hear. Slipping down the darkened staircase she heard whimpering. She placed a silencing charm on the room as she entered it to find Gabriel pinning Hermione against the wall, his one hand holding both her arms above her head. She tilted her head in interest as Hermione caught sight of her, her chocolate eyes flooding with relief.

"Crucio," Bellatrix called, hitting Gabriel with the full force of her power, finally released from its cage thanks to the voices.

The broad shouldered Death Eater went flying across the room, leaving Hermione to slide pitifully down the wall, trying to wrap her ripped robe around her exposed body.

Bellatrix ignored the cursing of the Death Eater and approached Hermione.

"Bella," she whimpered, tears strangling her.

"Bella's not here."

And with that Bellatrix turned her wand on Hermione whispering Crucio.

The girl screamed, her body rigid in pain as flames danced beneath her skin.

"I knew you would come back to me," Gabriel said into her ear. Bellatrix whipped around, conjuring a blade and slicing it down the side of Gabriel's chiselled jaw.

"We are in charge now," she hissed and for the first time Gabriel was truly afraid of the mad woman.

She flicked her wand back towards Hermione, who had been trying to crawl away. Bellatrix pinned her against the wall, fascinated with her struggle. She stalked closer and in Hermione's eyes she could see herself – a predator, a monster searching for its prey. She stopped so that her mouth was inches from Hermione's, their eyes locking.

"Bella...come back," Hermione choked out, her bright eyes glinting. Bellatrix traced the contours of the brunettes face with the blade she had conjured earlier. To her surprise Hermione didn't flinch, simply waited - for what Bellatrix did not know. She slid the blade down Hermione's nose, across her lips and down to her throat, the place she had so often sunk her teeth into. She shook her head as the memory of Hermione's throat beneath her lips began to fill her mind.

_No Bellatrix_

_Forget this abomination_

_She is at your mercy_

_Your blade is poised_

_Strike!_

_Now Bellatrix_

_It is your chance_

_She is at your mercy_

_Bellatrix NOW!_

The longer she stared into the familiar honey flecked brown eyes, her blade drawing drops of blood it was pushed so tightly to the slender neck, the more distant the voices became. She frowned to herself and as she did Hermione noticed the dark in her eyes twisting as if alive again. Without thinking too much the brunette used whatever strength she had left to close the distance between their lips.

The sparks that had always existed between them flared to life burning both the women but neither pulled back. Bellatrix dropped the blade and pulled Hermione into her arms as the brunettes tongue demanded entrance, obviously trying to fill Bellatrix's mind with anything but the voices. As they tumbled to the floor, neither having any strength left, Gabriel roared in fury moving towards them.

Draco awoke with a pounding headache from where his head had hit the ground. He sat up slowly, cursing Bellatrix and his own naiveté. He crawled upright and swayed for a second. When he had his bearings he moved towards the house stalking Bellatrix's magical signature. He found the entrance and rushed down the stairs just in time to see Gabriel barrelling towards his aunt and his best friend who were currently wrapped in each other's arms. Without thinking he tackled Gabriel to the ground and - forgetting he was a wizard - began landing punches mercilessly on Gabriel's surprised face. Blood poured from Gabriel's nose as he stared, frozen in shock at the furious blond wizard currently straddling him, his fists flying frantically into his face. Draco continued to land punches on him until he fell unconscious.

When he finally stopped and got up, he turned to find Bellatrix watching him with wide apologetic eyes, her arms wrapped around a now sobbing Hermione.

"Nephew...I'm...please...forgive me."

Ignoring her, he moved to wrap his arms around his best friend who collapsed into him.

"Hey sweetheart," he murmured into her hair, breathing in her scent and feeling all the tension of the past few days leave his body.

"Are you okay?" He felt her nod, hesitate, then shake her head.

"You're going to be just fine. We all are." He aimed his last words at Bellatrix, whose fists were shaking.

"You remember what I said?" he asked her, grey eyes flashing. She nodded. Tightening his arms around Hermione a last time he passed the calming girl back to Bellatrix.

The three turned as there was a clatter coming from the stairwell.

"Well done Potter – last to the party as always," Draco smiled stepping from behind the debris, holding out his hand to Harry who looked completely abashed.

It was in this moment of inattention, however, that Gabriel opened his swollen eyes and fired a final curse at the blonde wizard standing in his line of sight.


	26. Chapter 26

**Scolding's, Promotions and Visitation Rights**

It took Harry and the two Aurors to drag Gabriel's broken body to St Mungo's where Kingsley was waiting for their report. Gabriel had a shattered collar bone, three broken ribs, a punctured lung, a broken nose and cheek bone, as well as a shattered femur. He was also had a jagged hole straight through his hand. Kingsley didn't ask a single question about his state, ignoring the blood stains on all three of the young men's hands.

"How did the victim end up in this condition?" the healer demanded of the three Aurors angrily when she had settled Gabriel in a private room, David and Kyle guarding the door and allowing no one in.

"This 'victim' should be dead for what he has done. Don't give him anything for the pain. Just strap him up so he doesn't die too quickly." Harry's flashing green eyes must have been enough to convince the healer to believe him because when Kingsley came to interrogate Gabriel later that evening, Gabriel could barely breathe from the pain let alone argue his sentencing.

"You are being charged with the kidnapping and abuse of Hermione Granger. You are also being charged with terrorism, inciting violence, obstructing justice. Lastly, you are being charged with the murder of Draco Malfoy. You are not getting a trial. You are also not going to Azkaban. You will be sent to the Haunted Isles and live out whatever is left of your time on earth with the Dementors. They are very accommodating and will appreciate the visit." Kingsley gave the broken man one last look of contempt before placing the portkey on his hand and letting him vanish – just like that.

David and Kyle got a promotion from Harry and were currently installed in his squad of Aurors, overseeing the recapture of the released Azkaban prisoners. Kingsley himself had approved their promotion and both men refused to work for anyone but Harry.

"I hope you'll take charge of the Aurors again, Potter. It's where you're meant to be," Kingsley told him a week after Hermione's rescue.

"I just can't bring myself to do it sir. Mal – Draco was right. My impulsiveness could cost someone their life...in fact it did. I can't have any more deaths on my conscious."

"What are you going to do then?"

"Train the next set of Aurors and make sure that the guards of Azkaban are saner than the prisoners this time."

"Speaking of prisoners, what are we going to do about Miss Lestrange?"

Harry shook his head vehemently as he swallowed a sip of Fire Whiskey. "Sir, I am well aware of the difficult situation and what her permanent release would mean to the wizarding world, but in my completely honest opinion I do not think it wise to remove Bellatrix from Hermione. Despite what may have happened during the rescue mission, they need each other more than ever now that Mr Malfoy is no longer with us.

Kingsley didn't argue, simply raised his glass of Fire Whiskey to Harry's and sipped it in silence.

"When will she be able to see again?" Harry spat at the mediwitch the next morning as the two stood outside her hospital room.

"Mr Potter, we actually can't tell. Spells like this normally break when the caster dies – but considering the circumstances of the casting and how the caster is now currently still alive...well we just don't know."

"So you're telling me – with all this magic we have flowing in our veins, with all the knowledge we have gained over the past thousands of years – that my friend is going to be blind for the rest of her life?" By the end of his speech Harry was shouting into the face of the mediwitch who simply stared at him with wide, terrified eyes. "Do your damn job," he growled.

"Harry?" he heard a voice call. Sparing the mediwitch one last dirty look, he opened the door to Hermione's room to find both Hermione and Bellatrix curled in the single bed – Bellatrix still sleeping soundly, her dark curls spilling all over the pillow, tangling with Hermione's. Though Hermione's eyes were open they were unseeing and Harry had to swallow the tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"Hey, you're awake," he said softly, well aware of how little Bellatrix appreciated being woken up. In the week since Draco's death, Harry had been told about and forced to come to terms with Hermione and Bellatrix's relationship. The shock – and horror – he had felt had calmed down considerably when he had witnessed the tenderness with which Bellatrix tended to Hermione. The mad, feral, she-demon Harry had known in the Second Wizarding War had been replaced with a far gentler creature than anyone could have ever expected. It also helped that when Ginny had found out about how horrified Harry was that she had hit him with one of her infamous curses and told him to stop being such a prat.

"It's a little hard to sleep when you're shouting at people who are just doing their jobs," she replied, her voice tired, her face trying to turn to where she thought he was standing.

"If they were doing their jobs, you would be able to see me right now," he said quietly, coming over and taking her hand so that she knew where he was.

"I hate to admit it - but I agree with him," Bellatrix muttered before Hermione could comment.

"Maybe you can persuade them to work harder then Bellatrix," Harry growled, his frustration for his friends suffering bleeding through.

"I'm sure I can make a plan. But not right now Potter, as I am quite comfortable right here." She made to kiss Hermione's cheek but the young witch pushed her away.

"To be perfectly honest with both of you, I actually prefer not being able to see. That way I don't have to look at a world made worse by the fact that Draco Malfoy is no longer in it."

At that both Harry and Bellatrix fell silent, neither knowing quite what to say to make the pain in Hermione's unseeing eyes go away.


	27. Chapter 27

**A Blind Girl and a Woman Who Hears Voices**

Hermione refused point blank to move back into the manor where she and Bellatrix had been living, but Bellatrix refused to live in the muggle world in Hermione's flat. Their problem would have remained unsolved had Draco Malfoy not been the man he was.

Kingsley had visited the two women in St. Mungos the day before Hermione was due to be released.

"Miss Granger, Miss Black, I am so terribly, terribly sorry for your loss. Draco Malfoy was a fine man and I will miss him dearly. However, there is the matter of his estate – it seems Miss Granger, he has left just about everything to you and his cousin's son - Teddy Lupin."

Hermione didn't say a word as Kingsley read out the particulars of Draco's estate. Everything besides the two family vaults, and the three family manors were left to Hermione. Teddy received the fuller of the two vaults – the contents of which were placed in a trust for him – as well as the Black Manor and the Malfoy holiday home. The rest of his estate had been left to his remaining family. Bellatrix remained silent through it all, ignoring the stirring of the voices at the mention of her family home being given away to a _"halfblood"._

"This means Miss Granger that you are perfectly able to move in to his personal home at any point." He bade the stunned, silent women good day and left.

The two moved in to Draco's home the following day. They had little other choice but to. Though neither was perfectly comfortable with the idea they both knew they needed somewhere to pick up the pieces of their lives together, and once again Draco had saved them.

A fact that neither of the witches had missed, was the strange and unsettling silence of the voices in Bellatrix's mind. They had plagued her less in the weeks since Draco had been killed and Bellatrix was certain it had to do with the fact that Hermione needed her more than ever - and because her guilt over what had happened was far stronger than ever the voices were. For a brief moment they had both believed that the voices had fallen silent for good. But no matter how well they were slowly putting their lives back together, the voices were never going to fall silent for long. And now, as their lives became more public, and they started to move about in the world again, the voices decided they had been silent long enough. They needed chaos in Bellatrix's mind and so they would create some.

_Weakling_

_Pathetic_

_Worthless_

_Not fit for the proud name you wear_

_Even your spineless nephew was capable of doing something worth remembering_

_Look at all these people honouring him_

_Fools_

_Worthless gutless fools_

_Mudblood's_

_Blood traitors_

_You should kill them all_

_Starting with the mudblood_

_Kill them all Bellatrix_

_They all deserve it_

_They are the reason your nephew is dead_

_KILL THE MUDBLOOD_

Bellatrix bit her tongue so hard in frustration that soon the metallic taste of blood filled her mouth. Eventually she extracted herself from Hermione's arms and went to stand on the balcony glaring at the moon and muttering in contempt to the voices – arguing with them as much as she could.

"Bella?" She heard from the bedroom and turned to see Hermione sitting upright in bed, her face turning to try and locate Bellatrix. The dark witch sighed in frustration as the voices spat angrily at her wish to go to Hermione and tell her everything was okay. She tried to speak but the voices held her tongue, choking her.

"Bella?" the young witch stood up slowly, moving into the moonlight in only the black t-shirt she had worn to bed.

"I'm here my love," Bellatrix managed to choke out reaching for the blind girl's hand, pulling her close and inhaling her sweet scent hoping it would quiet the roiling anger of her mind.

"I thought they were gone," Hermione commented softly wrapping her arms around the dark witch's waist and pressing a kiss to her temple.

"So did I. But they will never leave me."

"We'll find a way."

"Maybe when you can see again, I will no longer hear them."

"The chances of me seeing again..."

"Are far better than the chances of me ridding myself of these infernal voices."

There was a hesitation and then, "what do they say Bellatrix?"

"They tell me to kill you."

Hermione froze in her embrace and then forced herself to relax.

"What do you tell them?"

"That you are mine."

There was just silence as they stood entwined in the moonlight, breathing in the rays, each hoping to find the solutions to their problems in the night air.

Hermione chuckled quietly.

"What is it?" Bellatrix smiled at the sweet sound that had been missing since the death of the boy who had secretly loved her young witch.

"A blind girl and a woman who hears voices. People are going to write about us."

"Let them write. Perhaps their writings will bring our happy ending."


End file.
